Pretty Onna
by The Brilliant Lady Bulma
Summary: My take on the movie 'Pretty Woman' crossing DBZ. On planet Vegetasei Bulma Briefs is forced to be a hooker of low class. What happens when one night leads her to Prince Vegeta himself?
1. Chapter One

~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own the movie 'Pretty Woman' or DB/Z/GT. Please don't sue, I ain't making jack shit from this story. It is being writing only to pass time.  
  
Hey all, this is LadyB! This here is my sad attempt to cross the movie "Pretty Woman" With DBZ. Scary thought? Oh it only gets scarier. R&R, you'll see what I mean. I hope you like it.  
  
~LadyB  
  
Pretty Onna. Chapter One  
  
  
  
In a lovely mansion perched up top of a hill of the lovely plains of Vegetasei, the mighty prince Vegeta stood by the doorway of the party being held in his honor. That night was his 21st birthday and his father, King Vegeta Sr. and his guard, Napa, were throwing him a party. Vegeta, impassively looking stright, watched as a magician was entertaining his guests. Playing cards and coins appeared and disappeared in his nimble hands. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
Vegeta glanced at his reflection on the opposite window; he was a handsome, well-groomed young man that was still in his prime. The fact that he was the prince of Vegetasei had nothing do to with the fact as to how attractive he was. For all any woman could know he could have been a bum on the streets of Vegetasei and still look as good as he did. Yet, there was something else to his perfect demeanor that was hidden to the untrained eye. He looked tired; the kind of fatigue that can't be cured by a night's sleep.  
  
"Left pocket." Vegeta muttered mostly to himself as he watched the magician 'magically' begin to wave his hands before the very pretty lady he was entertaining.  
  
And indeed, the magician pulled a large gold coin from the left pocket of the incredulous woman's silk blazer. There was more laughter and applause heard throughout the mansion.  
  
Else where, on the other side of the room yet near Vegeta, stood many men conversing. One of them was tall and bald with a black mustache and bulging muscles. He was known to everyone around the mansion as Napa, the owner of the house and Vegeta's most trusted bodyguard. He stood before many other men from another planet who were attending the party for the mere reason to do business.  
  
Finally one of the men spoke up. "Our planet certainly doesn't want to discourage Vegetasei from investing in other planets around us. We think this is a great new venue for you but you've got to understand the mergers and acquisitions around us are also changing. With the upswing in inflation we have to make these offerings tempting to offset the risk." He declared diplomatically.  
  
Napa shook his head. "Look, we're talking about hard assets and a straight liquidation. We have over a thousand man hours in this deal." Napa was losing his patience with the men before him. This is a 'no brainer.' There's no risk for you and your people. No one has ever lost money or power or even men by joining alliances with Vegetasei.  
  
The second man scoffed. "Not yet. But your dirty Saiyans only like one thing, and that's the blood of your enemies."  
  
Napa cut the young man that couldn't have been older than his prince off. "Come on. You know we're not going to kill anyone. And besides, might I add that the prince looked into the fact that you're the ones with the troubled past!"  
  
The third and final man took this turn to speak up. "Men, be reasonable. If you're really going to digest Vegetasei that quickly this should not be such a problem. Besides," He added mockingly. "I don't think there's anywhere else you can go for alliances you hope to find in the time you have.  
  
"It's unacceptable." Vegeta said.  
  
All the men turned, the prince was standing less than five feet from them not having missed a word of their conversation. Now all eyes were on the most powerful man, aside from the king himself, in the room.  
  
Vegeta continued "The planet Draymen Heux has offered me their loyalty in exchange for personal. Unless you men wish trouble, you have until tomorrow morning to make me a better offer."  
  
The men speechlessly stared at him.  
  
Vegeta laughed inwardly at the look on their faces. "This meeting is over, gentlemen."  
  
Vegeta turned away while the men in the room were shocked. They gathered their things, along with their shattered prides and left the room. Once the assuring sound of the slamming door was heard Napa erupted into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Hah! Did you see the look on their faces?" He asked through his laughs. Suddenly a thought fell upon him and he grew silent. "You don't think we pushed too hard?"  
  
"No way! They'll come back. They can't afford not to. My prince, that bluff was beautiful." One of the on looking men said to ease Napa.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should have made it rhyme." He suggested sarcastically.  
  
The others in the room at stared him, uncertain. Napa laughed and then the others followed suit.  
  
Vegeta, looking down at his watch, walked towards the door as well. "Napa, it's late. We've been at this long enough." Vegeta said referring to the business matters at hand.  
  
Napa walked behind the prince. Vegeta ushered two of the other men that were in the room helping him towards the door.  
  
"Gentlemen, enjoy the party. The magician's wonderful." Napa called to the leaving men.  
  
They exit the room and no sooner had they left that a butler entered the room.  
  
"Phone call, my lord. It's Lady Charleston."  
  
Napa looked at Vegeta curiously. "Kristine? Is she going to be joining you my prince?" Napa asked.  
  
Vegeta huffed. "We're about to find out. Go on. Take care of your guests." Vegeta said motioning for Napa to leave the room.  
  
Vegeta then took the phone into his hands. "Where are you, Kristine?"  
  
There was a beat of silence.  
  
"I see."  
  
Vegeta suddenly paused, he was getting angry.  
  
"No, I don't expect you to be at my beck-and-call, onna. Are you coming or not?"  
  
Vegeta paused again and let his 'friend' answer. He was only enraged more when there was a sudden click at then end of the line.  
  
  
  
Later that evening, Vegeta walked down one of the lengthiest hallways of the mansion, speaking to one of his 'note men'.  
  
"Prepare the papers and have all of them ready by the middle of the week. I'll tell you when to submit them to my father." Vegeta said. "Is that understood?"  
  
The man nodded.  
  
The people that were talking and drinking in the hallway all gravitate toward Vegeta.  
  
A nameless woman, to Vegeta, walked to him and bowed. "My prince."  
  
Vegeta, turning on all of his charm, picked the lady's hand and kissed it. "Hai my good lady, how might I assist you?"  
  
The woman sighed happily. Then she got to her point. "Will we see you at the arena for the fights, lets say Wednesday?"  
  
Vegeta smiled at the woman and dropped her hand. "Wouldn't miss it." he turned abruptly; to the man at his side. "I want this done fast and easy. No slip-ups. I want to be back in the palace by Saturday. Got it?"  
  
Again the man at Vegeta's side nodded.  
  
Vegeta dexterously kept making his way through the crowd. The night was, after all, still young.  
  
  
  
Down the hall in the main room Napa sat, sipping champagne and talking to a beautiful woman in a tight sheath of an evening dress. An elegant woman, Napa's wife, approached from behind him. She taped Napa on the shoulder and he turned, startled.  
  
"Napa?" She asked him curiously.  
  
Napa was unexpectedly flustered at the sight of his wife. Napa decided to introduce them. "Oh...Hi, honey...Sara, uh, uh, Sara..." Napa stopped talking as he noticed his 'friend' was going to speak.  
  
The woman corrected him. "Sandra!" She replied with all of the Saiyan anger rising in her voice.  
  
"Sandra, right. This is my wife, Regina." Napa said.  
  
Regina sneered at her and then turned to her husband again, ignoring Sandra. "Is the prince leaving?"  
  
Napa looked up to see Vegeta moving quickly toward the door. Napa abruptly left the two woman together to follow Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta came out the mansion getting read to get a ride back to the palace. There was a limo with waiting and two BMW's pack the circular driveway behind a black Ferrari. The limo driver leapt to attention at the sight of Vegeta. Vegeta stood, making an obvious effort to keep his impatience under control. Napa came out of the house and down the walk.  
  
"What's up, where you going?" Napa asked his prince.  
  
Vegeta held his hands out before his guard. "Give me your car keys, will you, I'm going back to the palace."  
  
Napa was under the orders to keep Vegeta at the party as long as he could. Now the prince was leaving. "At least stay for a drink. This party is for you.  
  
"Apologize to Regina for me." Vegeta said showing that he was leaving no matter what.  
  
Napa groped uncertainly in his pocket for keys. "Listen, there're some major local talent inside just dying to meet you...  
  
Vegeta acted for a moment as if he were interested. "Really Napa? Some high class gold digging wench who thinks that she is better than I am?" Vegeta turned away and faced the car. "No, thank you. I just got off of the phone with one."  
  
Napa was confused. "Kristine isn't coming?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "No."  
  
Vegeta grabbed the keys out of Napa's hand. He crossed to a black Ferrari and gets in.  
  
Napa hopped to his side. "Prince I must insist that you let your driver take you. We'll move the cars..."  
  
Vegeta started the car.  
  
Napa was worried not only for his prince but for his new car as well. "Can you drive a stick?"  
  
The car lurched forward with a squeal of wheels and promptly stalled.  
  
"Prince, give me a break!" He said loudly.  
  
With a squeal of tires, the Ferrari bucks out of the driveway and, stalled again.  
  
Vegeta was industriously pleased while driving the car. "Love this car! Is it new?" He asked. All his life he had been driven around in limos and so forth, it was like a deep drink of wine after crossing the deserts of Vegetasei.  
  
"Yes! And you don't even know where you're going!" Napa said.  
  
Vegeta started it again and headed uncertainly uphill. Napa, who was watching him, threw up his hands. "That's the wrong way! You're going to get lost in the dark! The palace is down the hill!"  
  
But it was too late, Vegeta was already gone. The Ferrari, moving fast through Woolen Hills, passed large, beautiful homes. Vegeta sat in Napa's car, the prince shifted gears, grinding gears. The Ferrari came to a red light and pulled up next to a Dodge Colt. The woman in the Colt looked at Vegeta and his car admiringly. Vegeta, feeling confident now, revved the engine. The light turned green. Vegeta immediately stalled the Ferrari. Laughing, the girl in the Colt, left him in the dust. Vegeta shook his head. 'Can't win them all.'  
  
Later that night Vegeta was still driving. He blinked; shaking his head as if trying to rid himself of his own tired thoughts. The Ferrari came to the intersection of Outpost and Franklin, it stopped. Vegeta got out of the car. He looked at the street signs. He had no idea where he was. He sighed. He got back in the car and took off on Franklin heading east.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, a crumbling old apartment building, there were many dark alleyways, along with a deserted parking lot.  
  
The Ferrari--blink and you miss it--motored past the building, looking very out of place on the street. In a run-down hood the last thing anyone expected to see was a multi thousand-dollar car with the Prince of Vegetasei inside of it.  
  
Within one of the buildings, along the facade of lit windows and metal fire escapes, there was one window in particular that was lit the brightest. A woman stood there in a short kimono, looking down.  
  
Her long blue hair spilled over the soft silk material of the kimono she wore as she sat with her legs crossed on the window above the fire escape, her long blue tail hung tightly around her waist. The velvety fabric of the kimono that was draped over her faultless body shown in the synthetic illumination poring in from the window. She placed her slender hands on the table next to her and picked up a pile of papers.  
  
In her hands were bills, many of them over due. She slammed them down on the table behind her once more. "Why won't anyone cut me a fucking brake!" She screamed at the window. Her question was being rhetorical.  
  
And then she turned away, getting dressed for the night of work.  
  
The woman turned and stared at herself in a grainy, cracked bedroom mirror. She was twenty years old and a prostitute, what a reputation to live by on the planet of Vegetasei. Lots of heavy make-up was applied to give her an older look, much to her disappointment doesn't quite succeed. She'd be innocently beautiful without it. She was now wearing a short blue skirt, a tight tube top, and thigh high boots. The skirt she wore was not enough to cover her tail, hence she was forced to wear it around her waist like most Saiyans did. The woman stared at herself through her own cerulean eyes blindly, not really liking what she saw. There was a moment of no motion or actions before she sighed violently. The woman turned off the light and walked out of the bedroom.  
  
Little did she know that car had been destiny's odd way of cutting her a brake. 


	2. Chapter Two

~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own the movie 'Pretty Woman' or DB/Z/GT. Please don't sue, I ain't making jack shit from this story. It is being writing only to pass time and for the entertainment of my readers. (Which isn't many) 0_o  
  
I'm glad that I got some reviews on the first chapter. I hope you like chapter two, here it is. Thanks again for all of the reviews. Keep dem R&R's coming, I'll keep writing.  
  
~LadyB  
  
  
  
Pretty Onna. Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Bulma walked down the hallway, as she glanced upward at faded, peeling walls. She sighed as she scuffed her feet at the thread bare, dirty carpet. Bulma turned to lock the apartment door behind her and started down the faintly hallway.  
  
A door suddenly opened, startling her. A man with a long white beard in a stained T-shirt stared at Bulma with pig eyes. Half of his look was one of lust the other one was the look of anger and annoyance.  
  
"Bulma." He roughly called to him.  
  
Bulma turned some of her 'tough' attitude onto the man that was eyeing her up like a dish. "Yeah, what?"  
  
He extended her hand to Bulma. "Rent. You're late."  
  
Bulma turned to walk away from him. "No, I'm not. Chi-Chi give me nothin'." Bulma protested.  
  
"Don't give me that. Chi-Chi gave it to you yesterday, cash." The landlord said to her.  
  
Bulma was suddenly uncertain. "You bullshittin' me?"  
  
The landlord sadly shook his head. "Of rent I do not bullshit. I never bullshit about money."  
  
Bulma hurried at a run back down the hallway. She ran away from the landlord.  
  
He called after her. "By the end of the week or you're outta here." He paused. "By the way, you look very nice tonight!"  
  
Bulma opened the door to her and Chi-Chi's apartment once more. She walked in, slammed the already loose door, and sighed. Chi-Chi had most likely spent the money once again.  
  
After a moment of waiting Bulma decided to move off of the door and open it. She didn't want to be late to the club, Chi-Chi hated that. Even though she was still rather angry at Chi-Chi she had to live with the girl and was in no mood to make her angry. Bulma opened the door slightly, peered though the crack only to see that down the hallway, the landlord was standing in front of his open doorway, talking to a really fat woman. They both glanced up.  
  
Bulma quickly closed the door. She didn't want to deal with them. Instead she walked to the back window of their apartment, she opened the large window. Moments later, Bulma came off the fire escape onto the sidewalk. She hurried away.  
  
Once out one the open streets of Vegetasei, she was in control. She strutted around the streets as if she owned them, in fact, she did in a way. Bulma walked along the street, urgently looking for something...someone.  
  
As Bulma walked by, a crazy old man goes by happily talking to himself. She shook her head, and to think if the night didn't get any better, that's where the rent would have to come from. Bulma brought her pale hand to her temple and rubbed it slightly. She hated the life she was forced to be living. Bulma moved once more, the wind taking her long blue hair with it, making it dance.  
  
Bulma passed a few tourists, most likely from Chikyuu, but she doesn't notice them any more than she pays attention to the beggar she passed further on, huddle in a doorway. Every night it was the same people she saw on the street, after all, she worked this place.  
  
The night was getting late; she had to be at the club soon. Bulma hurried past a group of most tourists. Then she noticed that one of the black Saiyan prostitutes in a mini skirt strolled toward her. Bulma ignored this woman as well. A car passed. The Driver in the car stared at Bulma with interest. She ignored him as well and continued to walk with an air of arrogance about her. The black prostitute approaches the car.  
  
The prostitute leaned over the window of the car and pressed her body together, to make her breast stand out more. It worked. Then she playfully arched her back up and talked to the man inside. "Hey, baby, you lookin' for a date?"  
  
"Yeah honey we're looking." He said referring to his friends in the back seat. The Driver looked her over once more then the prostitute got in the car and it drove away.  
  
On a dimly lit corner, only lit by the light from the rusty street lamp above, a group of men hung out at an all nigh coffee shop. They whistled and made obscene gestures and sounds as Bulma hurries by. She disregarded them and went next door into a falafel stand. Half a dozen people sit at dirty tables inside. Once again Bulma was exposed to the life that she had to live. She shuttered for a moment then walked up to the counter as if nothing else was on her mind.  
  
Behind the counter were a man and his wife, two Vietnamese cooks frying food, trying to ignore the unsavory crowd camped in the shop. Their smiles brightened when Bulma walked in the door.  
  
" Hey, Ray-Chan, you seen Chi-Chi tonight?" She asked.  
  
The man looked up. "Hi, hi! Nope, I seen nothing."  
  
Bulma sighed heavily. Where the hell was she? " If you do, tell her I'm looking for her."  
  
The man nodded and his wife spoke.  
  
"Looking good, tonight, bay-bee."  
  
Bulma smiled sadly as she looked down at the clothing she was wearing. Work clothes. She looked up. "Yeah, you too, D'Nai. If Chi-Chi comes in here, tell her stay."  
  
Both of them nodded and smiled at Bulma. With that Bulma exited the store and was back on the streets.  
  
Bulma watched from the doorway of the shop as a Skateboard zipped by a group of huddled people. She saw a police car parked at the entrance to an alcove. Also, there was an ambulance. Without a doubt, this is why the crowded has gathered. The crazy man that Bulma had seen earlier and one of the cops are engaged in tense conversation.  
  
"What do you know about her?" The cop asked him seriously  
  
The old man put his hands up in defense. "I tell you, man, I don't know who she hang with."  
  
The cop scoffed. "Come on guy, we just pulled her out of a dumpster out back, what do you know?"  
  
Finally the man spoke the truth. "Alright she a strawberry. She be out on these streets, day in, day out, tradin' her sorry self for crack. And now she dead from it."  
  
Bulma rushed up to join the outskirts of the crowd as the body of a young girl is pulled out of an open dumpster and carried towards the waiting ambulance. The girl couldn't have been more than 20, 25 at the most. She was so young. Pale skin, black hair delicately shut black eyes. Something in Bulma snapped, for a moment Bulma thought it was...no, Bulma turned grimly away. Bulma surveys the dark street to keep herself busy. And suddenly saw who's she had been looking for. She walked up to meet her roommate.  
  
She walked into the threshold of the bar she was supposed to be in. There was loud pumping music banging into her ears, in a moment or two the effect would wear off and she would be back to normal. Bulma had seen Chi-Chi walk in here, with some man. As to where they had gone, she was totally clueless. Bulma walked up to the counter. There was another old man standing behind the counter, the bar really, serving drink.  
  
"Hey pops, had Chi-Chi been in here?" Bulma asked.  
  
The man glanced up at her. "Upstairs, the ball room."  
  
Bulma nodded and walked up the old iron stairs to where she was told her roommate was.  
  
When Bulma saw Chi-Chi she was sitting on a chair in the corner, her hair was messy and she was running a comb from side to side of her bangs. She looked high; her eyes in a stoned dazed behind her shades. Bulma stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, an annoyed scowl on her face.  
  
"Hey yo, B!" Chi-Chi said in her singsong voice that usually came when she had gotten high. She removed her shades showing her sunken-in black eyes.  
  
"Is it all gone?" Bulma inquired cutting right to the chase.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled uneasily. "Hey Carlos this is my roommate Bulma, Bulma you know Angel..." Chi-Chi droned on and on trying to move off of the subject at hand.  
  
Bulma huffed. "I know everyone, Chi, is it all gone?" Bulma asked getting irritated.  
  
Chi-Chi met eye to eye with her friend. "Well Carlos sold me some great shit, we had a party, and I was the hostess."  
  
That was the last straw, Bulma was fuming. She thought she had told Chi-Chi to quit the drugs, and now here she was getting high once more. Bulma wanted to rant and rave. "You bought drugs with our rent money, what is going on with you Chi?!" Bulma asked taking hold of Chi-Chi's arm picking her out of the chair she was sitting in.  
  
"I needed a little pick-me-up." Chi-Chi pouted.  
  
"Well we need rent!" Bulma yelled  
  
Carlos stepped in. "Whoa calm down, Chica, she only owes me 200 more."  
  
Chi-Chi hissed threw her clenched teeth lowly. "CARLOS."  
  
Bulma was surprised. "Another 200 dollars?"  
  
Chi-Chi was caught. "Hai, but that was from way before."  
  
Carlos stepped closer to the blue-haired goddess. He smiled as her blue eyes rattled with anger she was holding in.  
  
"That's right, but if you want to work off her money with me, we can work something out." He said smiling lustfully.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. Chi-Chi could tell that her roommate was getting agitated. "That's a very sweet offer Carlos, but not now." Chi-Chi muttered offhandedly as she took hold of Bulma and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Bulma walked down the stairs behind Chi-Chi.  
  
"Work something out, work what out?" Bulma asked as Chi-Chi led her down the stairs.  
  
"Nothing." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"When did you take it?" Bulma demanded from her friend.  
  
"Uh, when you where sleeping." Chi-Chi admitted.  
  
"You took it while I was sleeping?" Bulma asked loudly not believing that Chi-Chi had taken their money while she had been asleep.  
  
Chi-Chi turned to Bulma. "Gomen, you were unavailable for consultation."  
  
Bulma tried to lead Chi-Chi out of the club.  
  
"Snack, snack." Chi-Chi insisted walking towards the small snack table. She watched as Bulma took a seat at the bar crossing her legs seductively. Chi- Chi walked to the snack table near Bulma and started to take many assorted foods into a napkin.  
  
"This ain't a buffet, Chi." Pops scolded.  
  
Chi-Chi ignored him, as an alternative she took a seat next to her best friend.  
  
"We need rent money Chi." Bulma reminded.  
  
"Look it was on my case I had to give them something." Chi-Chi protested in self defense. "Besides it's my apartment."  
  
"But I have to live there too, Chi." Bulma said to her friend.  
  
"Oh Bulma don't irritate me!" Chi-Chi said to her friend angrily.  
  
"Irritate you, irritate you? Chi, I saw a girl get pulled out of a dumpster." Bulma said sadly to Chi-Chi.  
  
Chi-Chi, chewing, answered her friend. "Yeah I know, Skinny Marie." Chi-Chi noticed the worried look that crossed Bulma's face. "But she was a flake, a crack head. Dominique was trying to straighten her out for weeks."  
  
Bulma glanced pleadingly at her friend. "Don't you wanna get out of here, Chi?"  
  
Chi-Chi was suddenly angry. "Get out of where? Where the fuck you wanna go?"  
  
Bulma looked away from Chi-Chi without answering her. She turned her attention to a fight in the back of the bar. She sighed. What a life she was forced to live.  
  
"Come on." Chi-Chi said taking Bulma outside to their corner.  
  
Elsewhere, a silver Ferrari turned onto Sunset Street, finally out of Woolen Hills and into civilization. He wasn't lost anymore. At a red light he paused and decided it was best to take the street to the left, Manchester Ave.  
  
Bulma looked up at the post she was standing under, Manchester Ave. Her corner. Her turf. There she ran the show and anyone who didn't like it could shove it. Here, Chi-Chi and her were the girls. Thinking of her best friend Bulma turned to find Chi-Chi arguing with some other whore, an older one, named Rachel.  
  
Chi-Chi placed one of her hands into Rachel's face who was leaning against a poll trying to hustle. "You see these stars on the sidewalk babe?"  
  
Rachel looked up at Chi-Chi; she had never really liked her. "Yeah." She answered distantly.  
  
"Well Bulma and me we worked Bob Hope, we worked the Ritz Brothers, all the way down to Ellis Jones. This is our office. We got seniority. You better get off our corner." Chi-Chi suggested, really commanding.  
  
Rachel smiled bitterly. "Forgive me; I was just taking a rest here, dear." Rachel moved. "Besides, she's new." She paused to point at Bulma.  
  
Chi-Chi took that in offense. "Yeah, but I'm old. So go rest it up by Monty Hall or Esta Wilson..."  
  
Bulma walked up behind Chi-Chi. "Williams." She muttered.  
  
"Esta Williams, where you belong!" Chi-Chi said loudly.  
  
Rachel turned to Chi-Chi. "Back off Chi, you know you're really becoming a grouch."  
  
Rachel walked off, never forgetting to shake her hips on the way.  
  
Chi-Chi looked sadly at Bulma. "Am I really a grouch?" She questioned honestly.  
  
"Hai." Bulma answered before thinking.  
  
She noticed Chi-Chi's hurt look. "Well, sometimes."  
  
"But that's because I'm hungry." Chi-Chi pouted.  
  
"Hey girl!" A boy yelled out of his friend's car.  
  
Chi-Chi never let a golden opportunity fly by. "Hey yo, baby." She replied saying her hips from side to side as she slowly walked around a poll.  
  
"How about a freebee it's my birthday?" He called out to her.  
  
"Dream on." Chi-Chi said to him as he drove off.  
  
Bulma forgot the conversation and looked at the passing cars, hoping for a brake. "Its looking real slow tonight, Chi."  
  
Chi-Chi glanced at her friend. "You know, maybe we should get a pimp. Carlos really dig this place and -"  
  
Bulma was forced to cut off her friend. "No, pimps will take our money and run our lives, no."  
  
That earned a nod of agreement from her friend. "You're right. We say who, we say when, we say how much."  
  
There was a pause between them until Chi-Chi spotted a silver car speeding oddly down the street. Chi-Chi's face lit up.  
  
"Oh yo, oh yo, catch this!" She yelled happily.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "That Ferrari is free." She said with a movement of her hands.  
  
When the car made a sudden stop Chi-Chi laughed some more. "No, that's rent! You should go for him; you look hot tonight. Don't take less than a hundred. Call me when you're through, take care of you." Chi-Chi advised.  
  
Bulma hugged her friend.  
  
"Take care of you." Bulma said returning the saying, really meaning that Chi-Chi should stop using drugs.  
  
After that Chi-Chi was off, moving quickly away. Bulma turned. She stared at the Ferrari, loathing it and all it represented to her. And then it was as if Bulma turned a switch, she had become a totally different person. She fluffed her mane of hair, throws her shoulders back, thrusting her breasts out and sashaying towards the car, a sexy, friendly smile on her face.  
  
In the driver's seat of the Ferrari, The high and mighty prince Vegeta was looking furious and distracted. He was messing with the stick shift not being able to find first gear.  
  
"Come on, first is here somewhere." He muttered to himself.  
  
Bulma leaned over the passenger window. "Hey Sugar, you lookin' for a date?"  
  
"Uh, no. Can you tell me how to get to Millennium Plains?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma looked at him curiously. He looked familiar but she couldn't place his face. She also wondered what he was going to do at Millennium Plains, that was one of the most riches places in all of Vegetasei. Only dukes, duchesses, lords, ladies, kings, queens, princesses, and princes lived there. She was rather curious indeed.  
  
Bulma smiled at him. "Sure, for five bucks."  
  
A deep scowl crossed the prince's face. His eyebrows knitted together. "That's ridiculous." Protested the prince.  
  
Bulma smiled. "The price just went up to ten."  
  
"You can't charge me for directions!" Vegeta said, outraged.  
  
Bulma smirked a worth sneer of a Saiyan female. Vegeta took notice of that before she turned her back on him and leaned up against the side of his car. "I can do anything I want to baby, I ain't lost." She teased.  
  
Vegeta sighed; the onna had a point. And if he ever wanted to get to Millennium Plains he would have to put up with her arrogance. "Ok alright, you win, I lose." He admitted.  
  
Bulma smiled mostly to herself and turned back to Vegeta. However, before she would start to enjoy bringing him to his knees with her stubborn nature, Bulma suddenly froze. On the sidewalk up ahead, Carlos stood with some of his skateboarding boys. Carlos flashed an evil, menacing grin, in Bulma's direction upon spotting her and then he motioned to his boys. They all started forward towards Vegeta's car.  
  
"You have change for a twenty." Vegeta questioned Bulma, not noticing the fear on her face right away.  
  
Bulma pulled open the door of the car and jumped in without second thoughts.  
  
"For twenty, I'll show you personal. Even where the stars live."  
  
"That's alright." He said to her turning to the wheel once more. Vegeta stared at her a moment longer before she smiled at him sweetly then the car took off, leaving Carlos in the dust. Bulma beamed happily inwardly, she could only wonder what the night would hold for the two of them. 


	3. Chapter Three

~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own the movie 'Pretty Woman' or DB/Z/GT. Please don't sue, I ain't making jack shit from this story. It is being writing only to pass time and for the entertainment of my readers. (Which isn't many) 0_o  
  
Thanks to all of my reviews. Keep them coming!  
  
Happy reading!  
  
~LadyB  
  
  
  
Pretty Onna. Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Once the expensive Ferrari was traveling down the crowded streets of the night, thankfully away from the danger that would have surly devoured Bulma, the blue haired Saiyan sighed. Bulma felt she had the need to make conversation. "Nice car; yours?" She asked the man besides her casually.  
  
Vegeta as he pulverized the gears together; he winced. "No."  
  
Bulma smiled. "Stolen?"  
  
Vegeta looked questioningly at her. "Not exactly."  
  
There was a shadow of a smile on his usually hardened face after his reply to the younger Saiyan. Vegeta didn't know why but this girl, this young woman, brought a smile to his face. She was a certain kind of joy that his life lacked. Vegeta figured that even though they were probably never going to see each other once more that this young Saiyan woman could teach him many things. If only they had the time.  
  
"Now must not be the greatest time to be a hooker." Vegeta ruminated mostly to himself.  
  
Bulma shook her head even if she agreed with what Vegeta was saying. "No, I use condoms. Always. And I get checked out once a month at the free clinic. Not only am I better in the sack than an amateur, I'm probably safer."  
  
Vegeta laughed a little the continued to tease Bulma. "I like that, that's very good. You ought to have that printed up on your business card."  
  
Bulma paused for a moment. "If you're making fun of me, I don't like it."  
  
Before Vegeta could stop himself he was apologizing. "Gomen. If I did, I didn't mean to."  
  
"What motel you staying at?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her. "Estate, they don't have motels in Millennium Plains."  
  
"Okay, what Estate?" Bulma importuned, getting a little annoyed with his growing arrogance.  
  
Vegeta decided it was time to have some fun with his guest. "The Velchenzo Estate. I bet you know it." He mocked.  
  
Bulma was growing even more irritated with his mocking tone. "Yeah, I peed in the fountain there once. Give me a break." She snapped back.  
  
Vegeta glanced over at her once more; he was genuinely amused. It then hit him that she really was an attractive girl. "What's your name?" he had to ask.  
  
Bulma smiled at him, the innocence leaving her face, replaced by the yearning of a professional prostitute. This was the line that usually got men erected at the sound of it, she wondered if it would work for this man. "What do you want it to be?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her seriously. The innocence returned; she knew that she had failed.  
  
"Bulma, my name's Bulma."  
  
"Well then onna, you like being a hooker?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma looked over to him. "I just gave you my name, the least you could do is use it."  
  
"Well onna?" Vegeta asked once more.  
  
Bulma sighed; she would get no where with him. "It pays."  
  
Vegeta shook his head at her response as if he were expecting her to say something else. "So do day jobs."  
  
Bulma's once melodious voice went uncharacteristically sardonic. "Day jobs, yeah. I've tried them."  
  
She paused, "Mind if I turn on some heat?" Bulma questioned trying to forget the previous topic.  
  
Normally Vegeta would have been outraged at the formality of her question. Yet when it came to her, he let her be formal. He was sure that she didn't know who he was, how that was possible was beyond him, but he said nothing of it. "If you can figure it out, be my guest."  
  
Bulma reached out as it were nothing, and turned on the heat.  
  
Vegeta eyed her. Upon his drive down to Millennium Plains he had been rather cold. The Saiyan body longed for heat, and he had been at a shortage of it. Of course that went without saying up until the woman next to him had turned it on. He could feel his tail starting to loosen its hold on his waist, relaxing due to the newfound heat. Bulma's blue tail did the same and hung loosely at her thigh.  
  
"Very good. You're obviously mechanical." Vegeta muttered teasingly.  
  
That earned a laugh from Bulma. "You're not from this part of Vegetasei, huh?" She noted  
  
"Barsalsalair."  
  
Again, Bulma was awestruck, however this time she hid it. Even though she only went to school to the eleventh grade she knew that Barsalsalair was where the palace for Vegetasei's King and royal family was located. What the man next to her might be doing there was beyond her mind. No one that wasn't of royal blood, important, or married into royalty weren't allowed anywhere near Barsalsalair. She let his answer slide.  
  
"This babe must corner like it's on rails." Bulma cogitated to herself.  
  
"Excuse me?" Vegeta asked her, not understanding her comment.  
  
"Don't it blow you mind?" Bulma asked in return. "This is only four cylinders."  
  
"You know about cars, where did that come from?" Vegeta was interested. He had never met a female Saiyan who like cars, let alone had blue coloring. But for the moment he left that aside.  
  
"Road and Track. The boys back home I grew up with. They were really into American heavy metal, Mustangs, Corvettes, they bought them cheep, they fixed them up, I paid attention."  
  
"Where is this h-heavy metal home of yours." Vegeta stuttered as he tried to shift once more, the grinding noise was back.  
  
"I think you left your transmission back there, you're not shifting right, this is a standard H."  
  
"Standard H." Vegeta repeated. "Like I know what that means." Vegeta paused.  
  
"How is it that you know so little about cars?" Bulma solicited.  
  
Vegeta smiled. "My first car was a limousine." Was his casual reply.  
  
A few moments of a silence passed them up before Vegeta asked, "Have you ever driven a Ferrari?"  
  
Bulma shook her head. "I've never even been in one!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Since you're in one you're about to start driving right now." Vegeta said to Bulma.  
  
"You're joking." Bulma stuttered.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "No, it's the only way you'll get off of my coat." He said not wanting to admit that he could no longer drive the car.  
  
Vegeta pulled the Ferrari to the curb and stopped waiting for Bulma to get out.  
  
She got out and walked to his side of the car; Vegeta got out as well holding the door open for Bulma. Bulma noticed his chivalry and smiled, it was rare to find that those days. Bulma sat back in the leather seats of the car and took hold of the wheel while putting her feet on the pedals.  
  
"Fasten your seat belt. I'm about to show you what this car can really do. Are you ready?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hang on."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Here we go."  
  
Bulma stepped on the gas, taking off at 55 mph.  
  
"This car has pedals like a race car so it's probably easier for a woman to drive. 'Cuz they have little feet, 'cept me I wear a size nine."  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Did you know that your foot is from your arm, to your elbow to your wrist?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta shook his head this time. "No I didn't know that."  
  
"There's a little bit a trivia for you."  
  
"What kind of money you girls make these days?" Vegeta asked, curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
Bulma's deep blue eyes bore into his ebony eyes for a moment. "Can't take less than a hundred dollars."  
  
Vegeta said, "A hundred dollars a night?" It sounded reasonable.  
  
Bulma decided that now it was her turn to have the fun. "For an hour."  
  
Vegeta nearly laughed out loud. "You make a hundred dollars an hour and you got a safety pin holding your boot up? You're joking."  
  
Bulma lively eyes grew serious. "I never joke about money."  
  
Vegeta laughed. The irony was too much for him to handle. "Neither do I." He paused. "A hundred bucks an hour." He contemplated the thought. "That's pretty stiff."  
  
Bulma reached across the seat and her hand found his large manhood. And to think that he wasn't even erect yet. "No, but it's got potential." Bulma teased.  
  
Ten minutes later Bulma pulled up to a large white house with a multitude of windows and doors around it. She tried not to look too impressed as she stopped the car and got out. The estate that her companion was staying at really lovely. Thousands of tiny white lights sparkled along the walls of the Velchenzo Estate. Carefully placed spotlights illuminate brightly colored flags that are the flags of Vegetasei. The Ferrari screeched into the driveway and came to a jarring stop by the front door.  
  
"Will you be needing the car again tonight, my lord?" A man asked taking the keys from Bulma's hands.  
  
Bulma didn't ask as to why Vegeta was being treated in a manner so rich. She let that, like many of the other things that had happened that night, slide.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "I hope not."  
  
He turned to Bulma who was lookin up at the building. "Ah, we're here." She said to him when she caught his deep black eyes looking at her.  
  
"Yeah." Vegeta said not knowing what else she wanted.  
  
"I guess I'll see you around." Bulma said with a hint of something that could have been sadness in her voice.  
  
"Ja'ne." Vegeta said to Bulma who had turned her back on him. "Sure you'll be alright?" He called to her.  
  
She turned almost immediately. "Hai, I'm going to catch a cab with my twenty bucks." Bulma said dimly, the fire in her voice had almost completely died.  
  
Vegeta looked at her curiously. "Go back to your office, onna?"  
  
This time, most likely the last time, Bulma let his comment of the use onna go past her. Although Bulma didn't know why, she laughed. "Hai, my office." She said through her laughs.  
  
"Ja'ne." Vegeta said once more and then walked away.  
  
"Ja!" Bulma called back to him.  
  
Bulma saw him walk towards the door, she took that as her hint and she too walked away. Once a few feet from the estate and perched herself up top a rock to wait for a cab.  
  
"No cabs?" Came a deep purr in her ear.  
  
Bulma tried to control the shiver in her ear heading down her spine. She turned back to be eye to eye with none other than Vegeta himself. His nose touched hers, she shuttered once more. "N-no, I think it's late." Bulma replied not really knowing the time.  
  
"Not really." Vegeta said pulling out a watch made out of gold and diamonds. "It's only 10:30, the Saiyan moon isn't even in effect yet." Vegeta noted.  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
"Did you really say a hundred dollars an hour?" Vegeta requested from her.  
  
"Hai." Bulma replied turning away from him. She didn't like their closeness, and if there was anything Chi-Chi had taught her it was not to get too close to a trick. It got too personal.  
  
"Well onna, If you didn't have any prier engagements, I would be pleased if you could accompany me inside of the estate." Vegeta muttered lowly, so that only Bulma could hear.  
  
"You got it!" She responded; the fire was back in her voice.  
  
Bulma, as they walked, leaned closer to Vegeta's arm and nudged it forward. What's your name, lover?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta replied indifferently. "Vegeta."  
  
Bulma looked at him, his name was Vegeta. He was from Barsalsalair, heading to Millennium Plains, could it be that he was Prince Vegeta? She shook her head mostly to herself. It was impossible. Why would Prince Vegeta be interested in a girl like her, or in hookers in general.  
  
"Nani?" Vegeta asked Bulma taking note that she was shaking her head.  
  
"Nothing it's just that...Vegeta's my favorite name in the whole world."  
  
Vegeta figured it was another one of her lines. "No?" He said trying to act shocked.  
  
"This is fate Vegeta, that's what this is." She said brightly.  
  
Vegeta glanced over Bulma's short skirt and tight shirt, accompanied by thigh-high boots. "Why don't you put this on?" Vegeta said referring to the large trench coat in his arms.  
  
Bulma arched one of her perfectly sculpted blue eyebrows. "Why?"  
  
Vegeta took it off of his arm and handed it to Bulma who was already to put it on. "You may feel more comfortable. This is not the kind of place that rents rooms by the hour."  
  
Bulma tried not to sounds offended, she knew what she was, she knew the rest of the world would know what she was. The only thing was that she didn't like what she was, everyday it was a constant battle against the mirror that she couldn't win. Bulma sighed and looked at Vegeta. "Ah, you mean they don't have hookers."  
  
Vegeta could hear the will hidden hurt in her voice. "Every place has hookers, onna, but if this Estate has hookers, they don't look like they're..." He paused.  
  
Bulma smiled assuring him that he wouldn't' hurt her. "Off the boulevard." She completed.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
They both headed into the estate, past the doorman that would not take his eyes off of Bulma. Vegeta had to send him a glare that sent the poor doorman looking out into the street for the next hour.  
  
As they walked in, Bulma was still tying the trench coat.  
  
Bulma didn't like the way she looked in the over sized trench coat. "Great." She mumbled. "Now I took like a hooker in a trench coat."  
  
She looked up, the sight before her caused her to stop in her tracks. The lobby of the estate shared by many men and women of high class Vegetasei was bright and spacious, filled with thick carved wood paneling. Even at this hour there was a great deal of activity. Several men in business suits and women in furs and jewels passed by Vegeta and a fidgeting Bulma.  
  
"Holly shit." She gasped.  
  
"It's ok." Vegeta tried not to laugh. "It'll be alright."  
  
Bulma's face quickly concealed the sudden awe she felt at the sight of all this luxury. Bulma unceremoniously reached out and took Vegeta's arm as one of the women in a large mix coat eyed Vegeta hungrily. Bulma narrowed her eyes and looked up at Vegeta slightly. That was when she noticed that their height difference wasn't that dissimilar at all.  
  
"Stop fidgeting, onna." Vegeta scolded.  
  
Bulma tried to do what she was told.  
  
Vegeta led them to a desk at the front of the lobby of the estate, before they could rise to his room he had some business to take care off.  
  
"Do we have messages." He asked the woman behind the desk.  
  
She nodded. "Hai we have several."  
  
"Alright." Vegeta said in a tone that was in total contrast to what it had been with Bulma. "Would you send up some..." He paused to look at Bulma.  
  
"What do you drink onna?" He questioned in the same tone he had used on the woman behind the desk.  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. "Diet coke." If he was going to give off the impression that she was his bitch he was going to have a hard time at it.  
  
He turned to the woman behind the desk once more. "Send up a bottle of crystal champagne."  
  
Bulma wanted to have more of her fun. "Can I have some chips?" She asked opening the trench coat reviling her bare stomach.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Bulma, hinting that he wanted no more of her games. "And a bowl of strawberries. Thank you."  
  
The woman nodded. "Of course, sire." She picked up the phone as Bulma and Vegeta walked away. "Room service for Prince Vegeta..."  
  
Vegeta guided Bulma across the lobby with one hand across her slender waist. They reached the elevators and waited until one came down.  
  
Bulma looked around, there was an elderly couple standing behind them.  
  
"Oh honey." Bulma muttered in a pout.  
  
Vegeta looked curiously at her wondering what game she was going to play now.  
  
"You know what's happened?" She asked Vegeta while placing her bare leg on a trashcan exposing her thigh. The elderly man's eyes now never left Bulma. "I think I've got a runner in my pantyhose." Bulma showed false displeasure.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed to slits once he got what she was trying to do. Duke Kensington was known for his lust of women and now that Bulma was fanning that fire, in front of his wife no less, it would mean trouble.  
  
Once Vegeta's almost invisible eyes rested on Bulma, she got the hint and lowered her leg. "I'm not wearing pantyhose." Bulma laughed to the duke.  
  
The elevator came up and Vegeta motioned for the duke and his wife to go in, not knowing that Bulma had gone in. The duchess shook her head and held the duke back.  
  
"Well color me happy, there's a sofa in here for two." Bulma's happy reply came to everyone out of the elevator.  
  
Vegeta looked in to find that Bulma was inside, with her leg rested above the sofa in the back of the elevator again showing her well formed legs. Vegeta growled.  
  
Vegeta shook his head at the duke and duchess. "First time in an elevator." Vegeta muttered and followed Bulma into the elevator.  
  
As the elevator doors closed before Vegeta, Bulma and the elevator operator, Bulma realized her mistake.  
  
However before she could speak, the Operator was the one who spoke. "Evening, sir." He said to Vegeta.  
  
"Good evening, penthouse." Responded Vegeta.  
  
Then Vegeta turned to Bulma. Bulma smiled uneasily.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Bulma apologized.  
  
"Try." Vegeta insisted.  
  
"Penthouse." The operator said when the elevator came to a halt.  
  
"The penthouse, Oooh." Bulma said when the golden color doors opened before her.  
  
"To the left." Vegeta said upon noticing that she was heading to the right.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma came out of the elevator into a hallway leading to a single doorway with two heavy wood doors. Vegeta pulled out his key and unlocked the doors. With a gentle push the door slid open in unison. Vegeta gestured for Bulma to go inside. She did so. Vegeta closed the doors behind her as soon as she entered the top room of the estate.  
  
As Bulma stepped into the room she had the sensation of falling off the top of the building. In front of her was a sunken living room with massive windows revealing the sparkling lights of the city below. For the first time, she was speechless. Vegeta closed the door and walked past her down the steps to the living room. As he took a seat Bulma checked out the room.  
  
Bulma made her way down the steps to the living room. She stared at the view.  
  
Vegeta smirked, he knew that it wasn't every day that a girl like Bulma got to see such riches. Hell, she would be lucky if she lived all her life to see half of what she was seeing that night. "Impressed?" He teased.  
  
Bulma was indeed impressed but she was not going to let Vegeta know that. Bulma laughed. "You kidding? I come here all the time. As a matter of fact they do rent this room by the hour.  
  
Vegeta smiled. He sat back down in a comfortable chair and leaned back. Bulma looked at him.  
  
Bulma walked up to him. "Well, now that you have me here, what are you going to do with me?" Bulma questioned sitting on the fax next to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta glanced at her. "Want to know something? I don't have a clue, onna. I hadn't planned this."  
  
Bulma was perplexed. "Do you plan everything?"  
  
Vegeta showed her a small smile. "Always."  
  
"Yeah me too." She said.  
  
Vegeta looked at her funny. "Actually no, I wouldn't say I was a planner. I'm more of a 'fly by the seat of my pants' gal. You know, moment to moment, that's me. Yeah that's me." Bulma said. She paused. "You know you could pay me, that's one way to sorta you know brake the ice."  
  
"I assume cast is expectable." Vegeta said reaching for his wallet.  
  
"Yeah cash works for me." Bulma said, her true smart-ass side was showing.  
  
Although Vegeta didn't agree of this he said nothing; he was the one that had invited her up to the estate in the first place. He rose, took out his wallet. While standing over her, he dropped three crisp, new hundred-dollar bills in Bulma's lap. She picked up the bills, stared at them, trying not to be impressed. She put the money in her jacket. She realized that Vegeta is standing over her as if waiting.  
  
She leaned forward, and reached out to unzip his pants. He abruptly turned away from Bulma. It wasn't that he didn't want her, oh no that wasn't the case. He simply felt as if he had to get to know her first. For some odd reason it felt wrong. He gathered it was because the moon wasn't out, his lust for her wasn't demanding, not like it should have been.  
  
"Let's talk some more first."  
  
Bulma was suddenly confused once more. "Right, talk."  
  
"Everything doesn't have to be about sex you know, onna." Vegeta muttered to her taking a seat away from her. "The moon isn't even all the way in effect yet." Vegeta said to her.  
  
Bulma tried to ignore it. So what if the Saiyan moon wasn't in effect, she still wanted him. But then again she knew that he was right because once the moon was in effect she wouldn't be able to stand not having him. That was one of the down sides of being Saiyan, or so Bulma thought. "So, Vegeta are you in town on business or pleasure?" She asked him brightly.  
  
When Bulma looked up to see him he was loosening his shirt showing a large gold necklace around his neck. Bulma noticed it head on, it sort of looked like the crest of Vegetasei...  
  
"Business I think." Vegeta replied taking Bulma out of her thoughts.  
  
Bulma was back on the real world again. "Business you think. Well let me guess, that must make you a...lawyer.  
  
"What makes you think I'm a lawyer?" Vegeta asked sitting back further in his chair putting out his legs on the coffee table before him.  
  
Bulma showed him a small smile. "I dunno... you have that sharp, useless look about you."  
  
Vegeta almost smiled as she took a seat before him again. "I bet you've known a lot of lawyers."  
  
Bulma leaned forward to him. "I've known a lot of everybody."  
  
A chime went off to indicate there was someone at the door. Instead it only scared Bulma to the point where she stood up right.  
  
"W-what was that?" She asked frightened.  
  
Vegeta replied, "Champagne." He leaned closer to Bulma until their noses touched once more.  
  
He got even closer to her lip, wanting to capture her sweet cheer colored lips in his own. To take her with all the passion that was known to a Saiyan man from the day that he was born. Vegeta shook his head softly, he knew the moon was now in effect. He smirked, it wouldn't be long. But just as he was going to imprison Bulma's enthralling lips in his own mouth she moved back slightly, but enough to show she wanted no part of his kiss.  
  
"I might as well make myself useful." Bulma said trying to should cheery. "Take a load off." She muttered to him putting her hand on his chest.  
  
Vegeta sat back down. Bulma waltzed up the steps and unfastened the locks to the front door. A waiter came into the room with a silver cart; on it was a bucket of champagne and a covered bowl.  
  
"Where would you like it?" He asked them both.  
  
Bulma turned to Vegeta. "Where would we like it?"  
  
Vegeta had again taken a different tone of voice. "Over by the bar." He replied roughly.  
  
The Waiter carried it down the steps and set it in the middle of their mini bar. He turned and headed back up the stairs, however he paused near Bulma, staring. Bulma stared back at him with anger in her eyes.  
  
Bulma put her hands on her hips. "What are you looking at?"  
  
The waiter glanced away uncomfortably.  
  
"What is he looking at?" Bulma asked turning to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta got up. "Oh hai, of course." Vegeta said taking a twenty-dollar bill out of his wallet and placing it inside the waiter's hand.  
  
Once he had gotten what he wanted the waiter was gone from the room.  
  
"OH! Tip, I messed that one up." Bulma said.  
  
"Do you mind if I take my boots off?" Bulma asked after a minute of silence.  
  
"Not at all." Vegeta replied.  
  
Bulma looked at him, now it was time for the killer question. "You have a wife, girlfriend?  
  
Vegeta gazed at Bulma. "I have both." Vegeta lifted the bottle out of the ice. He adroitly popped the cork on the bottle without losing a drop of champagne.  
  
Bulma couldn't believe what he had said to her. "Where are they? Shopping together?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Kami knows they should be. They're both good at it."  
  
Vegeta poured the champagne into a single long stemmed glass and handed it to Bulma. "My ex-wife, my promised, lives on Chikyuu, in a place they call London with my ex-dog. My ex-girlfriend is in Barsalsalair moving out of my manor even as we speak. Cheers." Vegeta said lifting a glass to Bulma. He drank from it, nodding approvingly.  
  
Vegeta nodded once more. "It's a very good year." He said tasting the flavor of the champagne  
  
Bulma acted as if she knew what he was talking about. "Oooh, thank Kami."  
  
Vegeta laughed softly knowing that she most likely didn't know what he was talking about. She sipped it. To Bulma surprise, really liked the taste. Vegeta lifted the lid on a silver bowl to reveal a dozen enormous strawberries.  
  
Vegeta brought it to Bulma. "Try a strawberry."  
  
Bulma looked untrustingly at him and the bowl. "Why?"  
  
Vegeta knew that she didn't trust him, maybe she thought that he was trying to seduce her. "Because they bring out the flavor of the champagne, onna."  
  
That was when Bulma's thoughts were confirmed. "Kami, you act like you're seducing some Valley girl you picked up in a dance club." Bulma paused. "I'm on an hourly rate, so can we just move it along."  
  
This earned a full-blown laugh from Vegeta. "Somehow I'm senescing this time thing is a major issue for you. Let cut through that right now."  
  
That was what Bulma wanted to hear. With the good year of the champagne, and the moon taking over her lust for him, Bulma couldn't stand it. Her want for him was almost maddening. "Alright let's get started."  
  
"Onna, how much to put up with me for the entire night?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma was frightened for a moment. "Me? Stay here? For the entire night? You couldn't afford it." She replied.  
  
Vegeta knew she was trying to get her money's worth out of him. He decided that this was a game that he could play, for the time being. "Try me."  
  
Bulma's sexy smile started to dance on her face as her eyes sparkled, she had turned her charm on. Bulma's lips even moved seductively as she spoke. "Three hundred."  
  
Vegeta didn't know what it was but at the moment Bulma looked good enough to eat. "Fine." He gave into her, not knowing if he could have said no to her even if he had wanted to.  
  
She slowly ate a strawberry, licking the sides, teasing him with it. The juice of it stained her lips. Her eyes are like smoke as she took a very heavy and a very sensuous sip of champagne, and licked away the stain of the strawberry. Vegeta eyes never left her.  
  
Vegeta kneeled down next to her. "You really are beautiful, onna." He said softly.  
  
Bulma's voice turned husky. "Who would have thought that you were just a romantic?" She asked to herself.  
  
Vegeta didn't answer all he could think about was how her mouth was so wet and inviting...he leaned closer. Vegeta was inches away, the moon was in full effect, Bulma was in the palm of his hand and the champagne had gotten to her. Then just as he was about to kiss her a hand was on his lips instead of her lips.  
  
"Not on the lips." Bulma said softly.  
  
He froze. Bulma then simply pulled his head down to her breasts. "Work with that." She muttered.  
  
And he did. But all he could think about was why Bulma wasn't going to kiss him. Yet in a matter of minutes that was the last thing on his mind, as they both worked their way from the living room floor to the bed in the master bedroom. Once on the bed all he could then think about was making love to the lovely Saiyan woman under him, and making her his.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma on the bed with Vegeta on his back, his shoulder and head resting against the headboard. Bulma was straddling him, hands resting on his chest, rocking, in control, confident. It was very much like the fire she's kindled in his eyes.  
  
Vegeta flipped her on her back when he had had enough of her being in control, not that he minded. With one hand he worked magic all over her, with the other he softly touched her face. "What do you like?"  
  
Bulma laughed. "If I want you to turn me on I'll pay you three hundred. Just lay back and let me drive."  
  
Smiling, Bulma reached behind her, touching him. He tried not to groan; however his lips failed him. She was moving faster then. Vegeta suddenly pulls her violently to him; he rolled her over. Now it was pay back time. The last thing he remembered was sinking his teeth on her shoulder, then they climaxed in unison and then the night was all theirs. Needless to say, the Saiyan moon hung proudly in the sky, a deep red ring around it, as it work it's ministrations on millions of Saiyans that night. However, only two of them were bonded together for eternity.  
  
~*~ So how was it? Sorry but no lemon, yet. Please R&R!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own the movie 'Pretty Woman' or DB/Z/GT. Please don't sue, I ain't making jack shit from this story. It is being writing only to pass time and for the entertainment of my readers. (Which isn't many) 0_o  
  
Thanks to all of my reviews. Keep them coming!  
  
Happy reading!  
  
~LadyB  
  
  
  
Pretty Onna. Chapter Four  
  
Later that night, after making love to the onna four times, Vegeta was standing in the shower letting the hot water beat on his tan skin. As the near scalding sprayed over Vegeta's body, he couldn't help but think about the blue-haired onna that lay in his bed sore from their lovemaking. The heavy spray of water coming down upon Vegeta grew larger as he turned the water even hotter, his Saiyan blood demanding heat. He stood there, quietly letting it wash over him. He turned off the shower, stepped out of the stall, and picked up a towel to dry himself.  
  
Once Vegeta was out of the shower and back into his master bedroom, Vegeta couldn't help but stare at the floor. His expensive clothes were on the floor, haphazardly dropped everywhere. Bulma's clothes, as tattered as they were, were neatly folded and piled on a chair. The incongruity of it touched Vegeta in a sad way. He looked toward the bed. Bulma was fast asleep. He was glad that the moon's effect was gone. All he wanted to do then was watch her, watch her as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took, and watch her as she slept and dreamt of riches to come. Her heavy makeup has long since been rubbed off. Asleep, her wary, smart-ass attitude was gone. She looked like a sweet, gentle girl. He stared at her a moment longer. He turned, and went into the living room.  
  
When Vegeta walked out of the room Bulma opened her eyes. Through the open door she saw Vegeta sitting in the living room chair. He was reading contracts. Vegeta felt something in him stir as Bulma's eyes watched him, but before the feel got too deep, he looked away. Bulma smiled sadly to herself and lay back onto the pillows. Slowly letting the welcoming warmth of sleep talking over her.  
  
The next morning the elevator doors opened at the penthouse reviling a waiter who was rolling a cart out into the hallway. He took it to the doors of the penthouse. He rang the bell.  
  
Vegeta looked up from the contracts before him from the night before. He rubbed his eyes together and then he said, "It's open."  
  
The waiter wheeled in a table of food, coffee, champagne and orange juice. Vegeta dressed in suit pants, white shirt and suspenders, stood in the living room talking into a cordless phone this time, the contracts long forgotten. Vegeta pointed the waiter to the dining table.  
  
Vegeta turned his attention back into the phone. "Gomen, go ahead." Napa was on the other end.  
  
NAPA sat behind a desk in room at his mansion with a phone in his hand. "Draymen Heux knows we're after their planet. The president wants to talk with you. I don't think you should."  
  
Vegeta shook his head on his end of the line. "I want to."  
  
Napa sighed heavily at his prince's settlement. "My prince Vegeta, if the three of us sit down together we might as well announce our plans to everyone else!" Napa protested.  
  
Vegeta still wasn't changing his mind. He said, "I'll see him alone. Everyone knows you're my muscle. We'll make it social. Tell the president of Draymen Heux I'll meet him for dinner. Tonight if you can arrange it."  
  
"You shouldn't go alone. He might claim that you tried to black mail him." Napa insisted.  
  
"Listen fool, we're only trying to buy their planet, not the damn Mafia. I'll see you in the office. By the way, about your car..." Vegeta trailed off.  
  
Napa paled and his voice went worried. "Oh, Kami, what?"  
  
"It corners like it's on rails." Vegeta said then planned on hanging up.  
  
"No, prince, prince, what does that mean? Prince?"  
  
After hearing Napa's worried statement Vegeta hung up the phone. He poured a glass of orange juice and took a sip, thinking. Something stirred inside of him; it made him turn. When he turned there was Bulma, wearing terry robe, she was standing uncertainly in the bedroom doorway.  
  
Vegeta glanced at her, trying to be aloof about it. "Good morning, onna."  
  
Bulma suddenly looked flustered. "You didn't wake me. I can see you're really busy, I'll be out of here in a minute." She said hastily.  
  
Vegeta wondered why she was in such a hurry to leave the Estate. It wasn't as if she had somewhere better to go. "No hurry. Would you like some breakfast?" Asked Vegeta, motioning to the vast amount of food on the table.  
  
Bulma was hungry and the breakfast did look great. She smiled at Vegeta. "Only if you do."  
  
As he is serving them both a plate of something to eat Vegeta asks her, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Bulma held in a laugh while biting down on a piece of toast. "Yeah. Too good. I forgot where I was." Admitted a slightly humiliated Bulma.  
  
Again Vegeta took in the light and joy that she brought to his stuffy surroundings. "Occupational hazard?"  
  
Bulma glared at him sharply, then when she saw that he meant no offense, she relaxed. "Yeah." She responded somewhat submissively. Then she asked him, "Where'd you sleep?"  
  
Vegeta set down hi cup. "I took the couch. I had some work to do." Then for a reason he was hesitant about something. "About last night..."  
  
Bulma sent Vegeta a sexy little half smirk. "Oooh, Baby, you were the best. I was beside myself."  
  
Vegeta smirked back. "Mmm, I could tell."  
  
Bulma shook her head and looked pensive for a moment "I just hope it was worth three hundred bucks.  
  
She saw Vegeta nod. "I'd say you give a good dollar value."  
  
For a quick moment they shared a small smile. Then they ate their breakfast. Vegeta took a sip of his drink and sent it down, casting his look over to Bulma once again. "Do you ever...enjoy it onna?"  
  
Bulma glanced up. "I like guys if that's what you're asking. Not that I trust them is all." She responded to what she thought was his real question, and it was.  
  
"No? Why's that?" He asked.  
  
Bulma smiled at him, he might have been a great-looking person but she was not going to tell him her personal matters. She mimicked, "Occupational hazard."  
  
There passed a moment. Vegeta chuckled at her unadorned wit. Bulma grinned back at him.  
  
Bulma set her food down. "So what do you do, Vegeta. I know you're not a lawyer."  
  
Vegeta laughed mostly to himself. "That's right onna." He paused and looked around. "I buy planets."  
  
Bulma's sapphire eye bulged. "Nani?" She took a breath of air. "No shit, they expensive?"  
  
Vegeta almost smiled at her surprise. "The one I'm buying this week will cost around 150 billion."  
  
Bulma was silent, as if waiting for him to say something more. Finally she spoke, "...Dollars?  
  
Vegeta nodded. Yes.  
  
"Wow! That is expensive!" She squealed.  
  
Vegeta decided then that it was time that he told his guest what was really going on with him. After all, he couldn't have hid it very much longer anyway. "Not to me?"  
  
Bulma scowled at his arrogance. "Why? Because you're some rich freak?" She mocked.  
  
"No, onna." Vegeta replied not in the least bit angry.  
  
Bulma took a glass cup off of the table and walked to the balcony slowly sipping on it contents. "Then why?"  
  
"Because, onna, I am the prince of Vegetasei."  
  
Bulma dropped her glass cup and stopped walking all together. She gradually, as if afraid to look, turned to Vegeta. He smirked at her, in his hand he held the thick gold chain he had the other night. Now that it was out in the open she realized that it was indeed the crest of Vegetasei. Bulma felt faint.  
  
"B-but...why m-me?" She asked, her knees threatening to fall.  
  
Vegeta got up and walked to his room. On his way he led Bulma to a chair. "Onna, I own this planet. In it I do what I wish."  
  
With that he walked into his room and Bulma fell back on the leather of the chair. She sighed. All of this time, all of those insults, even that night of passion they had spent together, were directed to Prince Vegeta himself...  
  
An hour later when Bulma decided it was time to pay her prince a visit he was in his room standing in the closet fresh out of the shower. Bulma leaned up against the doorframe; the closet door was open. Vegeta reached for a tie. In the closet there were about a dozen expensive looking suits, shirts, shoes, and many other items of clothing. Bulma finally took a step inside.  
  
"So what do ya do with the planets once you buy them?" She asked upon her entrance.  
  
Vegeta looked up at her and then continued fumbling with the tie around his neck, which he hated. "I sell them." Came his unceremonious response.  
  
Bulma reached over to him. "Here let me do that. Why do you sell them?" She undid his knot and started over.  
  
Vegeta let Bulma help him. "By breaking up a planet's assets-"  
  
Bulma cut him off. "What are assets?"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. "Onna-"  
  
He watched her dip her lips into a pout. "Come on, I might buy a planet some day." She replied teasingly.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes yet said nothing insulting to her. "Assets are anything of value a planet owns. Sometimes the pieces are worth more than the whole. By selling them off, I make a profit. It's better for Vegetasei."  
  
Bulma's small smiled widened in understanding. "Sorta like stealing cars and selling'm for parts, huh?  
  
Vegeta huffed. "Not...quite stupid onna."  
  
Bulma, while still tying Vegeta's tie, retorted, "Bakayaro." She said lowly. Bulma finished the tie. "There, see? Now the emblem is right in the middle of the knot."  
  
Vegeta tried to hide how impressed he was by the simplicity of what she had just done. "Where'd you learn to do this?"  
  
Bulma smiled, as her voice grew exceptionally sarcastic. "I fucked the debate team in high school." She paused. "Tsk. I had a grandfather. He liked ties on Sundays. You mind if I take a swim in your bathtub before I hit it?"  
  
Vegeta walked away from the onna. "Don't drown." Vegeta tossed back as he walked out of the room.  
  
Bulma turned and headed to the bathroom. After all she had found it a good long relaxing bath was in good order. 


	5. Chapter Five

~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own the movie 'Pretty Woman' or DB/Z/GT. Please don't sue, I ain't making jack shit from this story. It is being writing only to pass time and for the entertainment of my readers. (Which isn't many) 0_o  
  
Thanks to all of my reviews. Keep them coming!  
  
Happy reading!  
  
~LadyB  
  
  
  
Pretty Onna. Chapter Five  
  
Once on her own Bulma turned on the water in the white marble tub. She watched as the crystal water filled the white marble tub and stopped at the golden rim; she turned the water off when the water had filled the tub in a torrential rush.  
  
Bulma turned, she had heard the phone in the living room. Vegeta reached for it.  
  
Vegeta said into the phone "Hai."  
  
On the other end of the phone Napa was walking around his desk, apprehensively.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, it's me. The meeting with the king of Draymen Heux is all set for tonight."  
  
Vegeta nodded in approval. "That's good. Keep things that way." Vegeta replied.  
  
Napa was nervous; he didn't like the thought of his prince going out to take care of such a delicate matter alone. "Listen, I gotta say this again, I don't like you going alone."  
  
Vegeta looked into the bathroom to check in on Bulma. He hadn't heard anything in a few moments and he wondered if she was all right. Bulma looked curiously at a small hose in the tub. She turned it on; the water hit her in the face.  
  
Vegeta was forced to stifle a chuckle. "I'm a prince Napa, I can take care of myself." He told Napa condescendingly. Then he continued to focus his attention on Bulma.  
  
He watched her as she looked at the lotions, shampoos and bubble baths on the edge of the tub. Bulma regarded them like a kid in a candy shop.  
  
Napa sighed, Vegeta had a point. "Let me at least get you a date. Keep it social."  
  
Vegeta was still watching as Bulma smelled some bubble bath, her nose tingled as a smile danced on her cheery lips. Her eyes asked Vegeta if it was okay to...? He nodded.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, did you hear me?" Napa was getting agitated.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I'm here."  
  
"I know a lot of nice girls. Ones that would be on their knees for you." Napa restated.  
  
Bulma poured the bubble bath into the swirling water. Vegeta stopped listening to Napa once more. He didn't care how many girls wanted him; he didn't give a shit. There was something about Bulma, about the look on her face. The way she bit her lower lip it was curious even sensual.  
  
Vegeta then turned his attention back to a screaming Napa. "Relax. I have one."  
  
Vegeta hung up the phone without even saying goodbye to Napa. He threw the phone down on his bed and walked into the bathroom. Bulma was now nude in the tub singing to the song that was on the radio near the tub. He eyes were closed as she mimicked the male singer perfectly.  
  
"I just want your extra time and your...kiss." Bulma sang. "If you wanna impress me, I can't be too flirty mama. I don't wanna undress me. Um hum yeah baby. I wanna be your fantasy, and baby you can be mines. You just leave it all up to me..." Bulma eyes suddenly flung open and saw Vegeta looking at her.  
  
Blushing, she reached for the radio and turned it off. "Don't you just love prince?" She asked smiling, a very embarrassed glaze shown in her profound cerulean eyes.  
  
"More than life itself." Vegeta muttered sarcastically.  
  
Bulma sat up right in the tub, her breast still under the water. "Don't you knock?" Bulma asked knitting her brows together and pointing towards the door.  
  
"Onna, I have a proposition for you." Vegeta stated somberly.  
  
"What do you want?" Bulma asked returning the seriousness of Vegeta's prior tone of voice.  
  
"I'm going to be here until Sunday, I'd like you to spend the week with me." Vegeta said nonchalantly.  
  
Bulma wasn't sure if she had heard right. "Nani?"  
  
Vegeta repeated himself, as much as he hated it. Would she have been one of the women in his court he would have killed her on the spot for making him repeat himself, but when it came to Bulma this was different. Everything was different when it referred to Bulma. He took a breath and repeated himself. "I'll be in town until Sunday."  
  
Still Bulma glanced at him like he wasn't speaking English.  
  
Vegeta leaned forward and slowly, for the last time, repeated himself. "Do- you-want-to-stay-here-for-the-week?" He stated once more as if speaking to a mentally disabled child.  
  
It took Bulma a moment to respond. "You mean stay here? For a week?"  
  
"Hai, I would like to hire you as an employee. I would pay you to be at my beck and call." Vegeta responded to her question.  
  
A smirk came to Bulma's lips. She sighed dramatically. "One whole week. It's gonna cost you."  
  
Vegeta should have seen this coming. He knew that with a girl like Bulma, everything was about money. "Oh yes Of course. Give me a ballpark figure Onna. How much?  
  
Bulma was thoughtful. "Six full nights... days too?"  
  
Vegeta nodded. Bulma hesitated; it had to be enough to really change things in her life. She shot for the moon.  
  
Bulma replied, "Four thousand."  
  
Vegeta didn't like the size of the sum, not like he couldn't pay it, he just didn't see the logic in it. "Six full nights at 300 is 1800." Said the prince.  
  
Bulma was still persistent. "But you want days too."  
  
"Two thousand."  
  
"Three thousand." Bulma argued.  
  
Vegeta smirked at her. "Done."  
  
Bulma squealed and laughed contentedly "Holy shit." She sunk her head down into the water full of bubbles.  
  
"Onna?" Vegeta asked. "Onna is that a yes?"  
  
Through the bubbles Vegeta noticed Bulma kicked her knees up in response. Then seconds later, she came back for air. "Yes." She said. Vegeta heard her voice, but her face was covered in white foam. He took hold of a towel and patted it over her face, revealing her breathtaking, yet simple, features.  
  
Bulma regained herself and flipped on a sexy little smile. "Sugar, you got it. I will treat you like a prince. Anything, anywhere you want." She offered seductively.  
  
Vegeta leaned down for a watery kiss. He pulled back and rolled up his selves, he didn't want to get them wet. Once his hands were freed he pulled Bulma closer to him by her shoulders. He kissed her neck. "I'm not just talking about sex." He muttered into her ear.  
  
Bulma shivered then moved back slowly until they were face to face. Bulma took hold of the golden chair around his neck and started to fidget with it. She pulled him so close he almost fell into the water. "What else is there with you?" Bulma asked taking a kiss from him and biting his lower lip.  
  
Vegeta pulled back from her and rolled his selves back down. "I have to get going." He replied.  
  
Bulma sat back up right in the tub and reached for a towel. "I'll be out in a minute." She responded motioning that she wanted him to leave.  
  
He didn't argue with her, every woman had the right to her modesty. Vegeta turned and walked out of the room. He didn't understand why she was being modest around him now. It was nothing that he hadn't seen the night before.  
  
Ten minutes later she walked out of the bathroom, in a white cotton robe and her aqua hair spilling over the white, total contrast. Vegeta sat up when he noticed that she had entered the room. He pulled out his wallet. "I'll be out most of the day." Vegeta said. Bulma nodded. "I want you to go out and buy some decent clothes."  
  
Bulma's eyes went wide at the amount of money.  
  
"Not too flashy, not too sexy."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Boring." Bulma plainly stated.  
  
At her comment Vegeta turned to her and gave her a wad of money larger than the night before. "Conservative." He restated. Vegeta moved towards the door, then turned back to Bulma once more. "Any questions?"  
  
"Can I call you Veggie?" Bulma asked playfully.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. "Not if you expect me to answer." He grew grave again. "Do you understand?"  
  
The other Saiyan placed her hands on her hips, her tail swaying from side to side. "Yeah, you want me to dress like your high-class girlfriend. You're wasting your money though. All I'm gonna do is hang around the Estate. As a matter of fact, I may never get out of that bathtub."  
  
Vegeta reached for the doorknob. "Think again. I'm taking you out to an important dinner with me tonight." Before she could answer he walked out of the door and slammed it in her face.  
  
"Nani!? Are you crazy?" Bulma screamed.  
  
Vegeta smiled to himself at her reaction. He walked away. Then sadly he mused to himself, "Probably."  
  
She smiled from her side of the door. "Baby, I'll treat you so nice you'll never want to let me go." She yelled at the door.  
  
Vegeta heard; he shook his head in disagreement and at the power of her lungs. "Three thousand, six days, and Onna, I will let you go." He muttered mostly to himself.  
  
"Oh, but I'm here now." Bulma said to herself thinking. She ran to the bedroom and started jumping on the bed that she and Vegeta had made love on last night.  
  
"Three thousand dollars!" She screamed kicking up in the air. She rolled over and pushed the hair out of her face. A thought occurred to her. She reached for the cordless phone on the nightstand next to the bed. She dialed and number, then she waited. She was about to disconnect the call when the phone was answered on the other end.  
  
"'Lo." Came the voice.  
  
"Chi-Chi Mau! Where've you been?" Bulma screamed.  
  
Chi-Chi held the phone away from her ear and could still hear Bulma perfectly. "I was asleep. You woke me. You okay?"  
  
Bulma continued screaming happily into the phone. "Chi-Chi, listen, the guy last night, the one in the Ferrari, I'm at this Estate, the Velchenzo Estate, it's this absolutely unbelievable place and he's hired me for a whole week and Chi, listen, he's paying me three thousand bucks! We can get out of the apartment. We can get out of this town. We can do anything!" There was a silence. "Chi? Hey, you there?"  
  
Chi-Chi was confused. "Then why'd he want you?"  
  
Bulma's hold on the phone slipped, she blinked. That hurt. Perhaps it hurt more because Bulma had been wondering the same thing. "He...he just does."  
  
Chi-Chi noticed the hurt in Bulma's voice. "I'm sorry, Bulma. Carlos has been on my back." There was another beat of silence. "Did you get the money up front like I taught ya'?"  
  
Bulma nodded although it went unnoticed by Chi-Chi. "Three hundred for last night and Chi, I'm gonna leave an envelope for you at the front desk. Give me two hundred to the scum bucket and the other hundred to that asshole landlord for part of the rent. Spend it on drugs and I'll pull your hair out."  
  
CHI-Chi got out of bed on her end of the line. "I'm getting dressed now. I'll be over. Bye."  
  
"Ah Chi writ it down. Write it down or you'll forget." Bulma insisted.  
  
Chi-Chi bent over and picked up an old lipstick from the floor. "Bulma, Velchenzo." She wrote on the mirror. "Ok alright, I'm out." Chi-Chi said.  
  
Before she hung up Bulma had one more thing to ask. "Hey Chi-Chi, where do I go for the clothes? Good stuff on him."  
  
Chi-Chi's smile brightened. "In Millennium Plains?"  
  
Bulma replied, "Yeah."  
  
Chi-Chi laughed out loud. "Imperial Drive baby!"  
  
"Thanks Chi!" Bulma called out and then hung up the phone.  
  
She got up. Bulma was being forced to go shopping, and she had basically thousands of dollars to do it in. Bulma cried out in joy once more. She suddenly felt as if nothing could ruin her day. 


	6. Chapter Six

~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own the movie 'Pretty Woman' or DB/Z/GT. Please don't sue, I ain't making jack shit from this story. It is being writing only to pass time and for the entertainment of my readers. (Which isn't many) 0_o  
  
Thanks to all of my reviews. Keep them coming!  
  
Happy reading!  
  
~LadyB  
  
  
  
Pretty Onna. Chapter Six  
  
Bulma looked in the mirror one last time before she walked completely out of the estate room. She straightened out her skirt and pulled her tube top well over her full breasts, she didn't want anything to slip out. As she turned to walk away she noticed something red on her shoulder area close to her neck. Bulma brought her fingers to the area; she flinched when pain rocked through that region of her neck and shoulder. That was one hell of a bite mark.  
  
'What the fuck?' Bulma thought to herself as she tried to finger the bite once more, without that much pressure. She sighed. 'Fucking bugs on Vegetasei!' she cursed in her mind. 'They're the size of Kami-damned wrestlers.'  
  
Bulma dismissed the bite on her neck as that, simply a big mark. When she couldn't have been further from the truth.  
  
  
  
When Bulma came out of the elevator and crossed the lobby, it was later that day, and of course she was back in her hooker clothes. In her tall black high-heeled boots she turned to the front desk and left an envelope with the lady there.  
  
"Hey I'm leaving this for Chi-Chi Mau." Bulma said leaning over the desk.  
  
The woman eyed Bulma through her thick glasses then looked down at the envelope. "Yes ma'am."  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Don't open that."  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
Bulma nodded in satisfaction then turned once more and walked out of the estate, right by the estate manager. As she walked out of the front door the man stared at Bulma in surprise and displeasure.  
  
"Ms. Whillser, do you know that lady?" The man asked.  
  
She shook her head. "No sir."  
  
The manager shook his head; he made it a point to talk to her when she got back into the Estate.  
  
Once outside walking down Imperial drive Bulma looked wide-eyed and delighted as she passed store windows. Each display was more beautiful and expensive than the last. She smiled almost as brightly as the diamonds in the windows.  
  
Bulma is also aware that she is getting odd looks from people that are walking by her. They were some of the most rich and dignified Saiyans on Vegetasei. Two beautiful dressed girls, about Bulma's own age looked at her, turned away and giggled. The uniformed guards that stood at attention in front of many of the stores stared at her suspiciously.  
  
Feeling more and more uncomfortable, Bulma came to a posh woman's boutique. Bulma looked around for a moment; she was hesitating for a moment. Then, taking a deep breath of air, she entered.  
  
Bulma was no sooner in the door than she was subject to the disapproving stare of a saleswoman standing behind the counter. The woman looked over Bulma's hooker clothing. It was obvious to that woman that Bulma was a 'working girl'. The saleswoman did not want others in the store to get the wrong impression of what kinda of establishment this was. The sooner Bulma was out the better. Bulma's coloring only earned her more looks in the store, possibly more than her clothing. There was no Saiyan under the sight of Kami that was naturally born blue. The saleswoman was puzzled. Was that girl Saiyan? Upon taking note of Bulma's blue tail swaying behind her softly the woman was answered. She rolled her eyes; no Saiyan was born blue, there was no way. That girl had to have had dyed her hair. The blue Saiyan was only a legend...  
  
The woman walked to call security and kick Bulma out of her store, she figured that Bulma wanted nothing than to steal. Since she didn't seem to have enough money to even breathe the air in the store. However once the woman noticed that Bulma had a serious intent on shopping there, she took matters into her own hands.  
  
She walked over to Bulma, still eyeing her well. "May I help you?" Inquired the other Saiyan woman cooly.  
  
Bulma did her best to ignore the hostility in the older woman's voice. "Nope, I'm just checking things out." Replied Bulma with a total sincerity in her voice.  
  
Leaving the woman behind her, Bulma tiptoed through the shop as if it were filled with delicate glass objects, scared that she might brake something. Bulma looked around; she was trying to find a dress that she knew Vegeta would love. Then again, it had to be 'classy' so it made the job harder for her. Bulma look her eyes off of a revealing black mini dress. Bulma turned, and then she cautiously examined a dress that looked somewhat decent. The Saleswoman quickly came around the counter and approached Bulma.  
  
"Are you looking for something in particular?" The saleswoman asked the younger Saiyan of obviously lower class.  
  
Bulma faced the falsely blonde woman. "Hai. Something...conservative."  
  
Taking another look at Bulma the saleswoman nodded. "Hai..." She could see why this girl needed something conservative.  
  
Bulma had had the last straw with that woman. She was getting tired of that tone of voice. However this one was slightly different; Bulma eyed the Saleswoman, puzzled at her tone. Decided that it wasn't time for her temper Bulma examined a different dress.  
  
Trying to be polite Bulma said, "You have beautiful things." There was no answer. Irritated Bulma did her best to hold her anger. "How much is this?" She asked trying to move on.  
  
The blonde Saiyan rolled her eyes; as if that odd little girl could afford that dress. The dress cost more money then the little girl had seen in her life, figured the woman. "I don't think it would fit you."  
  
Bulma was beginning to get the drift. "Well, I didn't ask if it would fit. I asked how much it was."  
  
Knowing that if she was crude the other people would start to stare, the saleswoman bluntly said, "It's very expensive."  
  
Bulma's body tensed as she stared at the saleswoman in front of her. Bulma's tale found it's way around her waist, tightly wrapping around her slender waist. Bulma couldn't hold her temper anymore; she unleashed part of the rage growing in her. "What is with you?"  
  
The saleswoman held in her laugh due to the expression on Bulma's face. Unblinking, the woman asked, "Excuse me?"  
  
Bulma placed her hands on her hips. "I don't think I will." Bulma snapped, then she glared at the woman. "I'm going to spend money."  
  
"I don't think we have anything for you here. You're obviously in the wrong place. Please leave." The woman said, knowing that she had set Bulma in her place.  
  
Sadly, she was right. Bulma was speechless. She turned and stomped towards the door. She stopped and spun around staring at the Saleswoman. Bulma drew her arm up and flipped the woman off. She threw the door open and stormed outside. The Saleswoman held in her laughter with a smirk and then calmly strolled back to her counter and returned to her place.  
  
Once Bulma was out onto the street she stood there for a moment looking around, lost. She took an intense breath, trying to control herself. Two elder women in elegant designer outfits, strolled by, eyeing Bulma as if she were a freak due to her coloring and clothing. For the first time in her life Bulma was aware of how much attention she attracted. Back home she wouldn't have been considered different, there were many different colored Saiyans were. But here, things were different. Bulma suddenly felt naked. She turned and hurried back to the estate. She had been right, she should've stayed at the estate.  
  
Later that day, Bulma entered the lobby of the estate with a sea of emotions raging in her. She was upset, nervous and paranoid. She felt a sudden rush of emptiness in her stomach at the sight of all the luxury around her. Bulma knew that it was all too much for her to bear at the moment. She hurried towards the elevators, trying to get back into her room as fast as she could.  
  
At the front desk, the estate manager noticed her again. He crossed the lobby and deftly cut her off from the elevators.  
  
He eyed Bulma with care as if she were going to attack him at any given moment. "May I help you Miss?"  
  
Bulma stopped, practically shaking with terror. "I'm just going to my room."  
  
The older man raised an eyebrow at her statement. "You're a guest here?"  
  
Bulma looked down at her clothes, she knew that she must have been a sight to behold. "I'm--I'm with a friend."  
  
"And who might that be?" He inquired from her.  
  
Bulma knew that if she said that she was with prince Vegeta they would have thought her to be crazy. "I...Vegeta..." Bulma's face suddenly filled with confusion, she needed someone to back up her statement. She spotted that the elevator had opened and the operator from the night before. "He knows me." She yelled out without thinking twice.  
  
The manager turned and eyed the operator curiously. The operator looked back at them innocently. With a smooth gesture the older man waved the operator over. "Dennis." He paused to look at Bulma. "Do you know this young lady?"  
  
The Operator nodded, too confused to do anything else. "S-she's with Prince Vegeta."  
  
Suddenly the manager's face took on a look of utter surprise. "Prince Vegeta?"  
  
Bulma smiled. "Prince Vegeta, thanks Dennis." She turned to walk towards the now open elevator.  
  
"Evidently she joined him last night." Dennis said.  
  
The manager left Dennis' side for a moment and walked towards Bulma. Bulma was then confused and irritated. "Oi Kami, what now? Nani? What is with everyone?"  
  
"Why don't you come with me. We'll chat for just a moment." The manager cut her off and led her by the arm into his off.  
  
  
  
Upon entrance into a richly furnished office, the manager placed Bulma in a comfortable chair and then leaned against the edge of his desk.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked her condescendingly.  
  
Bulma smiled for a fraction of a second. "What do you want it to be."  
  
The manager narrowed his black eyes at her. "Don't toy with me young lady."  
  
"Bulma." She sighed heavily.  
  
"My name is Kakkarot." He paused. "I am the manager of the estate." Kakkarot took another pause, however Bulma said nothing in the time of conversational silence. "Well, Miss Bulma...things that go on in other Estates don't happen at the Velchenzo Estate."  
  
Bulma still said nothing.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, however, is a very special customer. And we like to think of our special customers as friends. As a customer, we would expect Prince Vegeta to sign in any additional guests. But as a friend, we're willing to overlook it, I'm assuming you're a... relative?" Kakkarot asked indicating that it was in her best interest to agree.  
  
Bulma found herself nodding.  
  
Kakkarot nodded at her. "I thought so. You must be his...?"  
  
Bulma looked at him for a moment in confusion and then answered, "Niece?" very insecurely.  
  
Kakkarot however, took that as answer." Of course. Naturally when Prince Vegeta leaves, I won't see you in this Estate again."  
  
Bulma bit her lower lip, trying to keep herself from crying or screaming, or both.  
  
"Good. We understand one another. I would also encourage you to dress in a more appropriate manner. That will be all." he said somberly dismissing her.  
  
Bulma's face screwed up once more as she bit harder on her lip while she tried hard not to cry. "No that is not all. That's what I was trying to do. I went out today on Imperial drive to by a dress and the women wouldn't help me. I want you to help now that I have all of this." Bulma couldn't help it, the tears came.  
  
Bulma pulled out the money Vegeta gave her. She dropped it on the desk. Bulma was going to attempt to go on, but she couldn't. Kakkarot politely glanced at the money. He unfolded it, smoothed it and hands it back to her. He sighed, then he picked up the phone.  
  
Bulma was suddenly scared. "Oi, if you are calling the cops...you know what fine, tell them I said hi." Bulma said deciding that whatever happened next, happened.  
  
Kakkarot paid no attention to Bulma for the time being. He spoke into the phone. "Women's clothing." There was a beat of silence. "Marron, please."  
  
Bulma is sat in utter bewilderment, glaring at him, her profound blue eyes rocked with tears and shame.  
  
"Marron, hello, this is Kakkarot over at Velchenzo Estate." There was another moment of silence and then Kakkarot laughed. "Well, thank you, that's flattering. I'd like to ask a favor of you. I'm going to send someone over. Her name is Bulma. She's a guest of ours. She's the niece of a very special guest."  
  
He glanced at Bulma. With those simple words, he made her feel better.  
  
  
  
In an office of downtown Vegetasei, Vegeta, Vance, Napa and Jake looked at some slides on a projector. They looked over the empty shipyard as Vance described it.  
  
Vance pointed at the screen. "Okay... this is the jewel in Draymen Heux's crown. We can strip out all the heavy equipment. Some of the cranes are very valuable overseas. The Japanese are salivating for them."  
  
Napa walked in front of Vegeta. "Mainly the prime industrial property straddling the Port of Long Beach. It gives me a hard-on." Napa joked.  
  
Vegeta paid no attention to his assistant and the pointed toward one of the edges of the shipyard. "What's that long building over there?"  
  
Jake was thoughtful. "Storage, I think."  
  
Vegeta knew better than that. That's what the planet wanted them to think. "Not with those smokestacks it's not."  
  
Vance knew what his prince was thinking. "Let me check." Vance pulled out a notebook.  
  
Jake took that time talk. "The real estate possibilities are endless. Most of the yard we'll just level. I talked to a couple of developers, under the table, of course, and they said--" Vegeta glared at Jake, cutting off.  
  
"You what?"  
  
Jake was hesitant. "I talked to some developers about the land."  
  
Napa laughed. "What kind of an idiot are you? You don't talk about this to anyone." Napa stated. It was confidential business.  
  
"They're close friends, they'd never breathe a word --" Jake tried.  
  
Napa turned to Vance. "Where did you dig this moron up?"  
  
Vance decided it was in his best interest not to answer the rhetorical question Napa had directed towards him. "He's right, Jake, that was an incredibly stupid thing to do. It won't happen again, Prince Vegeta. I'll pull him off the project immediately."  
  
The prince shook his head against the thought. "Don't bother."  
  
"Nani?" Napa screamed.  
  
As much as Vegeta hated to have to explain himself, he did so. "We don't have the time to bring someone new up to speed. Besides..." Vegeta turned to Jake. "You've already impressed everyone you need to, haven't you?" He muttered sarcastically.  
  
Jake was ashamed. "It won't happen again, Prince Vegeta."  
  
Vance took that time to inform the rest that he had found what he was looking for in his notebook. "This is interesting. That building is storage now, but it used to be a smelting plant. They closed it down after World War II." He said reading off of the paper.  
  
Vegeta scoffed, there were still chances that this was a front. "I want our lawyers to check into the toxic waste licenses on them right away. I want to know if the permits are still valid and what kind of limits are on them."  
  
Napa agreed fully with his prince. "Kami, yes. It's a long shot but if the permits are still in effect, they're worth a fortune." He pointed out.  
  
Vegeta did not liked the turn that this conversation had taken. It was showing them that they might not e in the control they thought they were in and that worried the prince. "What time's diner tonight?"  
  
"Eight o'clock. Draymen Heux is bringing his son. Very bright kid, watch yourself with him. Who's this girl you're taking?" Napa asked, curious beyond what he knew was his place.  
  
"No one you know." Vegeta replied roughly letting Napa know to mind his own business. Vegeta sighed and leaned back on his leather chair. He rubbed his fingers to his temple, and then he wondered what that crazy onna was doing...  
  
  
  
An elevator opened and Bulma walked out and surveyed the room nervously. Her hands fidgeting with the tip of her swaying tail. She walked towards the women's clothing section. Marron, a large friendly woman, spotted her and quickly approached the nervous woman.  
  
Marron smiled. "You must be Bulma."  
  
Bulma nodded, not wishing to speak.  
  
"Let's look at you..." Marron said mainly to herself as she made Bulma take a spin around. She stepped back and regarded Bulma with a professional eye. "Where are you from, dear?"  
  
Bulma paused for a moment before answering. "Chino."  
  
Marron held in a gasp. "No wonder. For starts, you should know that hot pants are horrid, even when you do have the legs to carry them off. What are your plans while you're in town?"  
  
Bulma was pensive for a moment, and then she remembered that Vegeta had said something about dinner that night. "Well...I might be going out to dinner."  
  
Marron eyed Bulma once more. "You'll want a cocktail dress then. Turn." Bulma did as asked. "You have a beautiful figure. A little too out in the open but simply lovely. Size six? Do you need shoes?"  
  
"I dunno. Do thigh high, leather boots go with a cocktail dress?" Bulma asked as innocently as she could muster.  
  
Marron nearly gasped, she turned and called out, "Philip! We'll need shoes!" Then, Marron led Bulma towards a rack of dresses; she pulled out a very simple black number. "Your uncle will like this." Marron said happily, obviously proud of her work.  
  
Bulma blushed a shade of furious red. "He's not really my uncle."  
  
The older woman took Bulma by the arm and led her to the shoes department. "They never are, dear." She sighed.  
  
  
  
Later that after noon, Kakkarot sat behind his desk writing out some forms. He looked up when his Saiyan senses felt someone else in the room. Just as he thought Bulma was standing there, a happy look on her face. She held up a garment bag.  
  
"I got a dress!" Bulma beamed.  
  
Kakkarot looked at her and said dryly. "I rather hoped you'd be wearing it."  
  
"Naw, I didn't want to get it messed. Plus I got shoes too. Wanna see?" Bulma asked with enthusiasm swimming in her sweet voice.  
  
"No that won't be necessary I'm sure they're quite lovely. Thank you." He said quickly trying to dismiss her from his office.  
  
Bulma put on a soft pout on her thick lips. "I didn't mean to interrupt. It's just that they were real nice to me there. They treated me, you know... nice. Thanks, Kakkarot. You're cool."  
  
Kakkarot smiled. "You're very welcome, Miss Bulma."  
  
She smiled back at him, and then she turned and walked out of the room, with a soft bounce in her step. Kakkarot watched as Bulma turned and walks towards the elevator. The provocative way her hips move just naturally attracted the attention of many male Saiyans in the building; it brought a smile to Kakkarot's lips once more. When Bulma reached the elevator the white-gloved elevator operator literally leapt to press the elevator button for Bulma, who rewarded him with a happy smile. Kakkarot sighed; her stay at the estate would prove to be a most interesting one.  
  
  
  
Bulma stepped out of the elevator and walked to the room she was now sharing with Vegeta. She pulled out a key from her boot and opened the heavy doors. Once the doors were open she could hair the phone was ringing, so she hurried to pick it up.  
  
Bulma picked up the receiver and yelled into it "Hai?"  
  
And yet, the phone kept on ringing--it had more than one line. Bulma frantically punched random buttons. "Moshi Moshi? Hai? Nani?" Bulma screamed; the ringing had finally stopped.  
  
The man on the other end of the line laughed. He leaned back in his leather chair in the comfort of his own private office. The man answered the frantic Saiyan, "Never ever pick up the phone." He ordered.  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes; it was Vegeta at the other end of the line. How dare he scare her like that. She sighed and replied. "Then why are you calling?"  
  
Vegeta ignored her request. "Did you buy clothes."  
  
Bulma smiled on her end of the line. "I got a dress, a cocktail one."  
  
"Just one? Kami...I hope it's appropriate." Vegeta muttered mainly to himself. He took a sip of his drink that rested on his desk.  
  
Bulma decided it was her turn to have fun. "It's very tasteful. I think you'll especially like the zipper in the crotch." There was an unearthly silence on the other end of the line. "I'm joking."  
  
Vegeta was all but pleased. "Let's hope so. You'll get some more clothes tomorrow. I'll be pushed for time so meet me in the Estate lobby at seven forty-five sharp. Got it?"  
  
The blue haired Saiyan scoffed. "No, I don't "got it." Even the thugs back in Chino come to the door when they're taking you on a date."  
  
"This isn't a date, It's business." Vegeta retorted.  
  
"Go by yourself then." Bulma dared. She crossed her arms holding the phone in one hand. When she noticed that Vegeta had stayed silence she spoke. "Oi, you take things so seriously. So where are you taking me anyway?  
  
"The Rex." Vegeta replied.  
  
Bulma liked the sound of that name. "Any good?"  
  
"I think you'll approve." Vegeta stated to her.  
  
Bulma was silent for a moment. "...All right. I'll meet you in the lobby. But only cause you're paying me to." She countered sweetly.  
  
"Demo Arigatou!" Vegeta said, the sarcasm dripping from each of his accented words.  
  
Bulma hung up the phone very softly afraid that she would do something to harm it. The minute the phone had touched down on the other end, the phone rang again. Bulma, very carefully, punched the flashing button she had last time and picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" She questioned into the phone.  
  
"I thought I told you not to pick up the phone." Vegeta scolded on the other end of the phone.  
  
Bulma was livid with anger and some amusement. "Oooh!" She hissed into the phone and hung it up on Vegeta's face.  
  
On his end of the phone Vegeta noticed that the line was dead now. Vegeta hung up the phone. As he leaned back on the chair behind him he smiled to himself. That stupid onna...his stupid onna...Vegeta then wondered to himself, what that night would bring. 


	7. Chapter Seven

~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own the movie 'Pretty Woman' or DB/Z/GT. Please don't sue, I ain't making jack shit from this story. It is being writing only to pass time and for the entertainment of my readers. (Which isn't many) 0_o  
  
Thanks to all of my reviews. Keep them coming!  
  
Ok I know that I've been gone from FF.Net for a while, but that's because I had a writer's block. Actually a really really big one! Haha. Well I hope that you like this chapter. It took meeh long enough to write that's for sure. Well remember to R&R, who knows I might be back sooner that waii....  
  
Happy reading!  
  
~LadyB  
That afternoon Kakkarot was still behind his desk, working when a soft voice startled him. "Goku..."  
  
Kakkarot arched an eyebrow as he looked down at Bulma. How had she come up with that nickname? Kakkarot rather not ask. Bulma still hadn't changed and that was a bigger priority. "What is it, Miss Bulma?"  
  
Bulma shuffled her feet, then looked down at them. "Vegeta is taking me to some fancy place for dinner, you know, The Rex. Ever been there?"  
  
Kakkarot shook his head. "It's a bit beyond my...range, shall we say."  
  
Bulma smiled back at Kakkarot. "Yeah, mine too. Is it like, you know, normal?"  
  
"I think you'll find it normal enough." Kakkarot replied.  
  
Bulma was curious. "Will I like it?" She asked looking down at her feet.  
  
Kakkarot nodded. "You'll like it fine."  
  
Bulma sighed heavily, as if in relief. "Okay. Thanks, Goku, you're the best."  
  
Once again with her head back in the clouds, Bulma turned to walk away and back to her room to get dressed for the night.  
  
Kakkarot watched as she walked away, a bounce in her step. "Just mind which fork you use." He called after her, the thought hitting him.  
  
Bulma turns abruptly back, a horrified look on her face. "Which f-fork?"  
  
Later that day Bulma sat at an elegant formal dinning room complete with a myriad of different sized forks, spoons, stacked china plates and crystal glassware. She looked startled at all of the utensils on the table, she turned to Kakkarot. They sat across from one another, looking eye to eye.  
  
Kakkarot cleared his throat. "In fifteen minutes I can teach you everything you need to know to dine with the Queen. First, as you pick up the knife you shift your fork to the left hand.  
  
"But I always eat like this." Bulma stated as she took the fork into her right hand and didn't even bother with the knife.  
  
Kakkarot shook his head. "Either you're European or badly brought up.  
  
"Hmmm... I vonder vich." Bulma giggled at her own accent as she dangled her hand over the forks, wondering with one to take in her hand.  
  
"Actually, some of the richest people I know have the worst manners. Of course, Prince Vegeta, being of old money, knows his way around a table. All right now, pay attention please. Salad fork." Kakkarot said taking a small fork into his hand.  
  
Bulma was slightly confused. "What if they serve soup?"  
  
"They will serve salad." Kakkarot reassured.  
  
Bulma still wasn't convinced. "But what if they serve soup?"  
  
Kakkarot shook his head. "Then you use your soupspoon."  
  
Bulma smiled at Kakkarot. "I like steak." She stated randomly.  
  
Kakkarot, trying to ignore the randomness in Bulma's character, picked up the appropriate utensil. "Then you would use your--"  
  
A large, childish grin made it's way across Bulma's lips. "Steak spoon!" Bulma laughed out loud.  
  
Kakkarot swallowed his exasperation well and tried to continue on instructing Bulma in the edict of table manners. "Bulma--"  
  
Bulma placed her hand under her chin and rested her elbows on the table. "Maybe I'll just order a burger, Goku, that way I can eat with my hands." She joked.  
  
It was visible in Kakkarot's eyes that he was mortified at the idea. Bulma's smile widened. "Miss Bulma...there's a salon here in the Estate. Instead of worrying unnecessarily about table manners, why don't you just have your hair done instead?"  
  
Bulma's eyes lit up happily. "Professionally?"  
  
Kakkarot got up. "Of course."  
  
Bulma sat in a salon chair as the worker Thane, a young man of about twenty with his long hair pulled back in a pony tail, tilted her head one way and then another, eyeing Bulma professionally.  
  
"You know Thane, I have a friend who has a friend who does Cher's wigs."  
  
Thane's eyes narrowed. "I hate him already. All set?" He asked Bulma turning her to face him once more.  
  
Bulma smiled. "Yeah... what a ya say we chop it all off and bleach the tips."  
  
Thane shook his head in disapproval. "Darling? Trust me when it comes to this. That is not the way for you to go."  
  
Bulma smiled brightly. "Oh Thane you know I was just kidding." She giggled.  
  
He grinned down on her and then tilted her head back in order to shampoo her azure locks of hair.  
  
Vegeta entered the lobby and then looked around the room. He saw rich red velvet couches, crystal lights, and extravagantly dressed women. However there was still no sight of Bulma. Vegeta crossed his hands over his chest, he was growing annoyed with the woman as every minute ticked by. Vegeta crossed the lobby to a house phone and picked it up. He was just about ready to dial when "Good evening, Prince Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta turned to face a much taller Saiyajin man; Vegeta looked at him blankly with his deep ebony eyes.  
  
Kakkarot extended his hand to Vegeta. "I am Kakkarot, sir, the manager of the Estate."  
  
Vegeta rose and eyebrow, however accepted Kakkarot's hand. "Of course, hai. If you'll excuse me just a moment--"  
  
Kakkarot cut him off, even though he knew the price for cutting off a prince was high. "I have a message for you from your 'niece' sir."  
  
Vegeta was about to yell at Kakkarot but was stopped once hearing about his 'niece'. "My what?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"The young lady staying in your room?" Kakkarot tired, with hope in his voice.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He hung up the phone rather angrily. "I think we both know she's not my niece."  
  
Kakkarot looked uncomfortable at this statement.  
  
Vegeta eyed Kakkarot up. "Does this Estate have any problem with that?"  
  
"Prince Vegeta, a guest of yours, is a guest of ours and shall be treated accordingly. The young lady asked me to tell you that she is waiting for you in the lounge." Kakkarot replied.  
  
"Arigatou." Vegeta began walking towards the lounge.  
  
Kakkarot watched his prince go. "Very intriguing young woman, Miss Bulma."  
  
His tone managed to stop Vegeta in his tracks.  
  
"Have a good evening, sir." Kakkarot said respectfully.  
  
Vegeta then decided that whatever Kakkarot said had not been of his importance. Vegeta watched as Kakkarot left, leaving Vegeta to wonder what the hell transpired during the afternoon.  
  
Vegeta entered the lounge a few minutes later. He looked around the lounge this time, not seeing Bulma anywhere in the path of his sight. His eyes passed a young girl, they passed an old man, and then suddenly his eyes went back to the beautiful girl with the beautifully styled hair in the beautiful black cocktail dress at the piano bar. Vegeta tried to hide his surprise as Bulma rose from her seat, moves elegantly towards him. She smiled at him, noticing his surprise.  
  
He took in her beauty with his deep ebony eyes. She wore a black dress that hugged and molded her every curve to perfection. On her head she wore a small silver tiara which was the object that attracted the most attention. It held her endless blue hair up in mid-air, defying gravity and laughing in its face. Vegeta smiled at her attractiveness, she looked almost royal.  
  
"You're late." She scolded.  
  
The prince was brought crash landing back to reality. Vegeta glanced at her, his eyes softening somewhat. Such a beautiful woman deserved an apology and so, without thinking: "Gomen." He muttered.  
  
"You're forgiven." Bulma smiled, she had him in the palm of her hand, the oh mighty prince of Vegetasei. She waited expectantly. Finally Vegeta held out his arm. She took hold of it as they walked out arm in arm of the Estate, drawing the eyes of millions to their every step.  
  
Bulma moved down a marble staircase, through an elegant restaurant toward a far table. Her beauty and natural grace drew approving stares from the men and women that were there dining. She looked and moved like a queen through a ballroom, leading some to believe that she must have been part of Vegetasei's royal family. When it was contrary, she was merely fucking the prince.  
  
At the secluded table, Vegeta sat in conversation with two men. James, who was the king of Draymen Heux, was a sweet looking old man who was in his early 70's, a type of bulky self-made millionaire industrialist. His large lavender eyes gleaming in the candle light of the restaurant as his white hair spilled over his forehead softly, like freshly fallen snow. Sitting next to him was his son and second in command, Yamcha, a handsome man in his early thirties. Yamcha had large black eyes, nothing like his father and a head full of black raven hair. He had two scars on his face, one over his eye and another crossing his cheek. Bulma wondered how they had gotten there. (Don't we all? ~_^)  
  
Every man, even the prince, at the table rose to his feet as Bulma came to join them at the table. Yamcha smiled at her flirtatiously and held out Bulma's chair for her to sit with ease. Vegeta felt vile rise up in his throat. Surprised at Yamcha's gentlemanly action Bulma nodded her head, her way thanks. Once seated Bulma looked down at the forks, knives and spoons before her. She smiled down at the utensils, filled with confidence.  
  
Waiters began to place a delicate salad down in front of each of them. Bulma proudly reached for her salad fork. But then she saw that James had picked up the fork closest to his plate and was digging into his salad with that. Bulma sadly looked down at her hands, her confidence gone.  
  
Bulma tilted her head to the side to see what Vegeta was doing. She was disappointed to find that her prince was not interested in eating yet. Neither did Yamcha. Feeling in a sudden wave of panic, Bulma set her fork down.  
  
James set his fork down as well deciding it was time for him to say a few things of his own. "So young man, I understand you are trying to take over my planet.  
  
There was a moment of tensional silence. The abruptness of the question had taken Vegeta aback for a moment. This had humored the prince, he almost smiled. Vegeta made light of the situation. "Please don't patronize me, King Durain. Our ages mean nothing here."  
  
James and Yamcha looked at one another. Yamcha spoke. "Prince Vegeta, we know you've purchased at least twenty million percent of our stock. We also know you plan to file a formal bid for a majority share."  
  
Vegeta cut Yamcha off, already he didn't like that arrogant son of a bitch. "Twenty-five million percent to correct."  
  
James stepped in seeing that his son was getting no where. "Prince Vegeta, I founded the planet Draymen Heux myself. I know every man who ever worked for me by his first name. I know their wives...and their children. If your intention is to take over my planet and turn it into a glorified real estate deal, think again."  
  
Vegeta, thankfully Bulma thought, now reached for his salad fork and begins to eat. Relieved, Bulma picked up hers. They all eat for a moment. Finally it was Vegeta who broke the silence. "What do you suggest, King Durain?"  
  
Several waiters approached, some of them came to clear the salad plates, and others came to put down the next course. Bulma thought that she had to finish so she quickly stuffed her mouth with the rest of her salad. She was reluctant to let the waiter take her fork. However, no one said another to her.  
  
James was then in a moment of panic himself. "What would it take to buy our stock back? Name your price."  
  
Vegeta couldn't hold back a chuckle. "To get me to even think about selling you'd have to be able to offer me and pay me double what I paid. But your planet doesn't have enough capital right now to buy anything." Vegeta laughed once more.  
  
Bulma looked up at Vegeta helplessly. She had never seen him be so downright evil. She knew that he knew they would never be able to pay him what he wanted. Either way Vegetasei would win. Bulma shook her head and focused on her meal.  
  
Yamcha took his turn at the matter at hand. "We're on the verge of closing a large navy contract. Double is ridiculous but we can assure you a healthy profit on your shares. We would give you a promissory note..." Yamcha was cut off.  
  
"You're not getting any navy contracts." Vegeta stated as if he had been asked if the Vegetasei had two suns.  
  
Bulma could see that both father and son were stunned by this news. Her thoughts were confirmed when Yamcha slammed his fist on the table. "There's no way you could know that."  
  
"But I do know. I also know your lines of credit are over-extended. If I don't buy your planet, someone else will..." Vegeta took a pause to look up and then back at Yamcha's angry black eyes. "Ah, the escargot." Vegeta mocked the seriousness of their conversation.  
  
Escargots were put down in front of everyone. Bulma stared at them dubiously. She picks up what she assumed would be the next "right" fork. She picked up a snail. The two did not fit. Flustered, Bulma didn't know what else to do. No one else seemed to be eating. Then a waiter came and placed escargot forks at each place. Bulma picks her fork up with a sigh of relief.  
  
Bulma cleared her throat softly drawing the attention of the waiter. "Excuse me, what are these things?" She asked very much like a small child would have.  
  
The waiter bent down to whisper in Bulma's ears. "Escargot, mademoiselle." He replied to her.  
  
Vegeta shook his head knowing that Bulma still did not understand. He leaned closer to Bulma, taking in her sent of roses and lavender mixed with the send of a woman. "Snails." He muttered huskily.  
  
Bulma stared at her food and then at vegeta, horrified. She, like James and Yamcha, no longer seemed interested in eating. Vegeta chuckled and ate with pleasure.  
  
Vegeta returned to the matter. "King Durain, I'm not here to sell you my stock. On the contrary, I'm here to buy yours."  
  
James was growing angrier and angrier by the moment. "You've got a lot of nerve."  
  
"No." Vegeta stated nonchalantly. "What I have is a lot of money."  
  
James was in full-blown rage. "I know all about you, Prince Vegeta. When you buy planets, they have a way of disappearing. Even the pension funds are stripped clean. The last three planets you took over were cut up in so many pieces, widows were left without their retirement checks."  
  
Vegeta placed his finger along side of his cheek narrowing his eyes, yet remaining calm. "What I did with those planets was perfectly legal."  
  
"I don't question the legality of what you do. It's your morality that makes me sick. I will not allow my planet to be raped by a man like you." James spat clean across the table in Vegeta's direction.  
  
Vegeta was angry then, a blue tint filling in his eyes. "It is not your planet any more, I own more than half of your shares in it. And I am going to acquire it. Either I buy from the other stock holders, or I buy from you." Vegeta's lips turned into a scowl. "Take your pick."  
  
All through their argument poor, lost, Bulma was still struggling with her escargot. She managed to open the escargot fork and place a slimly snail into it.  
  
"I would suggest that you and your board cooperate with me, rather than fight a battle you don't have the ammunition to win." Vegeta retorted.  
  
Bulma suddenly flung her snail across the table, a waiter caught it with ease as a crimson stain crept up on Bulma's cheeks. Everyone looked in her direction.  
  
"Slippery mother fuckers..." She muttered.  
  
James took a stand. "If you'll excuse me young lady, Prince Vegeta..." James turned to his son. "Deal with this, Yamcha, you know where we stand. I need to go someplace and puke." And with that James left the room.  
  
Yamcha glared at Vegeta and then softened his gaze visibly towards Bulma. "Men like my father built this universe. He was no saint. He screwed people. But for every guy he stepped on, he gave a hundred a good job."  
  
Vegeta remained silent.  
  
Bulma then, spoke her first general words of the night. "He seems like a nice man."  
  
Yamcha then looked at Bulma as if he were seeing her for the first time that night. He swam in the ocean of her beauty in her eyes alone.  
  
Vegeta ignored the feeling at his stomach. "We can reach an understanding on this."  
  
Yamcha turned away from the angel across from him "I don't think so. You should know we're going to fight you with every resource we have."  
  
Vegeta shook his head lightly. "Do what you have to do. I don't take it personally."  
  
Yamcha argued even to this point. "I do. I take it all very personally." Once more his eyes returned to Bulma. "Very nice meeting you, Bulma." He bent to bow and kiss her hand, believing she was a member of the royal family.  
  
Yamcha left, leaving Bulma and Vegeta in utter silence.  
  
Vegeta waited a beat before he spoke to Bulma frankly. "And that's the way the game is played."  
  
Bulma huffed. "Some game. Screwing some poor slob out of his retirement." Bulma hadn't meant to be so blunt about it, however it had just happened.  
  
Vegeta said nothing in regards to Bulma's bluntness or towards her comment. Bulma then could see that she had hit a nerve.  
  
Bulma tried to make light of the situation. "Snails for dinner. No wonder everybody is in such a bad mood."  
  
A waiter then appeared at the table. "Are we ready for the next course, my Prince?" He asked.  
  
Vegeta, with the usual air of arrogance around him, shook his head haughtily. "No. Bring a check, please." He replied.  
  
The waiter turned to Vegeta, he bowed. He turned towards Bulma and looked at her for a moment. Then stricken with shame and panic, bowed. Bulma was confused as the elder man left her side. Bulma looked at Vegeta, her large crystal blue eyes smiling down on the prince. "You know, I like it here." Her smile grew.  
  
Vegeta glanced at her momentarily. He said nothing, and yet Bulma continued. "They treated me like..." She paused when she noticed that Vegeta was looking at her fully. Bulma glanced down at her jeweled hand. "Like...like a queen."  
  
Vegeta picked Bulma's chin up in his hand. "Get use to it." He muttered softly before taking her lips in his own.  
  
~*~  
  
Review!  
  
Review!!  
  
Review!!! 


	8. Chapter Eight

~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own the movie 'Pretty Woman' or DB/Z/GT. Please don't sue, I ain't making jack shit from this story. It is being writing only to pass time and for the entertainment of my readers. (Which isn't many) 0_o  
  
Thanks to all of my reviews. Keep them coming!  
  
Alright! I bet some of you have been getting upset by mai on and off presence online and on FF.Net. I am trying to get online more often and write mai stories. This is one of the main ones I'm focusing on if it makes any bit a difference to some of you. I am also trying to make the chapters longer. This is one of mai first really long chapters for this story. Ok it's not all that long but I'm trying!  
  
Big shout out to the anonymous reviewer 'Backspace'. He or she really had some great ideas to make this story better. I am trying to make Veggie hit his regular attitude and character actions. Don't worry. By the end of this story he will be the Saiyajin we all know and love.  
  
Also their arguments are on the way. I am trying to keep them in character while staying true to the movie. It's kinda hard but some of ya'll are loving this! Keep the love flowin!!  
  
Well that was without a doubt a long ass AN. I hope it was worth it and that you like this chapter. Happy reading!  
  
Oh yeah, but on more thing...LEMON ALERT. SOUR AS HELL! DON'T SAY YOU HAVEN'T BEEN WARNED!  
  
~LadyB  
~*~  
Later that night Vegeta sat facing the window of his penthouse suite, his face deeply pensive and thoughtful as he stared down at the city lights. He quickly drained the contents of his champagne glass. Bulma moved closer to stand next to him; she placed her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on the crock of his neck. She refilled his glass from the bottle in her hand.  
  
"Arigatou." The prince muttered darkly. He took a large sip of his drink, his eyes still glancing over the kingdom that was soon to be his. There came a peculiar silence between the two of them.  
  
Bulma sighed and leaned in closer to her prince. "You're upset, huh?" She asked him quite honestly.  
  
Vegeta's eyes rolled to the side until Bulma was in his eyesight. He replied, "Upset. No. I never get upset about business." Vegeta muttered to her almost emptily.  
  
Bulma shook her head slightly. "There was something about the man that made you like, even respect, him. Huh?" She questioned again, cutting right into the truth of the matter.  
  
"Whether I liked him or not is irrelevant. It's business. There's no emotion involved in business... if you want to survive." Vegeta retorted to his companion.  
  
Bulma was then suddenly excited, she lifted her head away from his neck and set the bottle down on a table close by. She bounced in front of Vegeta. "We're the exactly the same! Chi-Chi keeps telling me don't get emotional when you turn tricks--that's why no kissing--it's too personal." She paused. "It's like what your saying, you stay numb, don't get involved-- when I'm with a guy, I'm a robot, I just do it." This time when Bulma paused it was to recover from what she had just said. She blushed. "Except with you. At your price I give my all..."  
  
Vegeta laughed for the first time that night.  
  
Bulma smiled back, he looked sexy when he laughed. "Let's not talks about this heavy stuff. Come on, relax." Bulma moved and then came up behind him. She began to rub his shoulders.  
  
"That... is very good." Vegeta said almost incoherently.  
  
There was a moment. Vegeta was silent. Bulma turned him; she untied his tie, and unbuttoned his collar. "Know what we're gonna do in a little while then?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I can guess." He said to her huskily.  
  
Bulma smiled, as if she were hiding something from Vegeta. "We're gonna call Domino's and have'm deliver a big ass pizza. We're gonna eat it in bed. We're gonna veg' out and watch television." Bulma stated with a grin still pasted on her lips.  
  
"Television? I guessed wrong." Vegeta admitted to her.  
  
"Yeah, it's this box, it has pictures, sound. You don't have to use your brain at all." Bulma said, referring to the television.  
  
Vegeta then shook his head, not being able to indulge Bulma for the night. "I have work to do."  
  
Bulma noticed that her prince was ready to leave. She held him back from the collar of his shit. "Uh-uh. No work." She ordered. Smiling, she moved to kiss his throat softly. "See... what you haven't figured out yet..." She trailed off once her lips touched his heated tan skin; she started to fumble with his belt. She continued, "Is that while you're the boss every place else... I'm the one in charge here." Bulma muttered gutturally. She kissed his chest. "You... just think you are."  
  
Bulma teased his body with her hands and then she began to kneel down. He stopped her suddenly, hands strongly placed on her shoulders. They stared at one another for a moment, the glance filled with passions one had for the other. Vegeta finally released her. She smiled upon noticing he didn't want her to stop. She got up and then started to undress him. Their idea of the television long forgotten.  
  
~*~  
Morning came within hours; the twin suns of Vegetasei had risen on the planet shinning in on a still sleeping Bulma. She turned over, slowly awaking. Her hand went out to touch where Vegeta's body had once lay but she encountered nothing but an empty bed. At that Bulma became awake with a sudden feeling of shock. She looked around momentarily frightened, not sure where she was. Sighing with relief, she lay back down. She took notice of Vegeta's American Express card on the pillow next to her, it had most definitely calmed her nerves.  
  
"Get up onna. Time to shop." Came a powerful voice from the bathroom near her. Vegeta came out of the bathroom and moved toward the bed. The prince was having a hard time tying his tie once more. Bulma sat up still very much wishing she could go back to sleep. Her hands made their way onto his neck and she began tying the tie. It was admiral that even in her half- awaken state she was able to make the perfect tie grace the neck of the prince.  
  
Vegeta let Bulma work wonders on his neck. "I still don't understand why you only bought one dress." Vegeta stated.  
  
Bulma's eyes darkened. "I wasn't as much fun as I thought it was going to be." Came her saddened response.  
  
"Why not?" Vegeta was confused.  
  
Bulma sighed out loud. "Well, you know those cold bitches that work in those stores and try to intimidate you? It works." Bulma replied.  
  
Vegeta knew well that Bulma might not have been someone important in this town but the thought that someone disrespecting her made his blood boil. "Was someone rude to you?" Vegeta asked, gritting his teeth.  
  
"I had a little problem in one store. I wasn't dressed right. I don't know what to say. I don't belong there. Maybe I'll just go back to Marron. She was cool." Bulma muttered, suddenly feeling three inches tall.  
  
Vegeta took hold of Bulma's small hand in his own larger and more powerful hand. "Onna, you belong wherever you are. I don't care how you were dressed, they were the ones who were wrong, not you." Vegeta told her strongly. "People aren't going to respect you unless you respect yourself." There was a beat of silence as the prince paused. "The next time someone is rude to you, you stare at them right here." Vegeta softly moved his forefinger to touch Bulma right between her large blue eyes. Bulma giggled under his touch.  
  
Vegeta smirked at her in the warmest way he could. It's an old trick I use, especially with bankers. Works every time. Will you try it?"  
  
"Okay." Bulma was filled with sudden confidence.  
  
The prince was pleased. "Good onna." He paused and moved to get off of the bed and leave the room.  
  
Bulma waited for him to get off of the bed until she reached for his hand. While holding his hand, Bulma smiled sadly at him, a beat of stillness. "Come with me?" Bulma pleaded.  
  
Vegeta looked down at his watch, Bulma covered it with her hand. "Please Veggie, please." She used her most persuading voice. The prince found it impossible the he was being swayed to his knees by Bulma, and yet it was happening.  
  
It was still very much a mystery to Vegeta as to how he was finding himself in a beautiful, chic women's shop later that day. He watched from his place in the background as a haughty saleswoman approached Bulma.  
  
Bulma looked very nervous, she looked down and then back at the woman. "Hello. Can you help me?" Bulma asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.  
  
The saleswoman looked Bulma up and down, she paused, blue hair...could it have been...? The woman snapped back to attention as Bulma gave her a long, hard stare.  
  
Bulma confidently spoke. "I'm looking for a dress, nothing too flashy, not too sexy, conservative. In a size six." She demanded.  
  
The woman was growing more and more nervous under Bulma's heated stare. "D- do you have a charge account with us?"  
  
Bulma smiled happily, as she knew that she was winning the battle. She pulled out Vegeta's credit card and handed it to the woman. Nodding quickly the woman hurried away to get Bulma her size. Bulma walked up to Vegeta, flinging her arms around his neck. They watched as everything was presented to her, just as if she were royalty.  
Minutes flew by them quickly. Bulma tried on many different outfits under the supervision of her beloved prince. Half an hour later Bulma pranced happily out of the dressing room wearing a low cut, spangled and fringed outfit. Vegeta shook his hand in the air hinting that it was...all right. The Salesgirl held a classic tweed ensemble over Bulma's outfit. Bulma scowled deeply.  
  
"I look like fucking Nancy Reagan." She mumbled.  
  
When Bulma turned back, Vegeta was sitting at the bar, talking on the phone. Bulma rolled her eyes. She bet that Vegeta must have been talking to Napa. Bulma sighed heavily and went back to shopping.  
  
Bulma had been right, Napa was in his office talking to Vegeta on speaker phone. "Draymen Heux came out of his corner swinging. He started buying up all available stock as soon as the market opened."  
  
Vegeta laughed almost to himself. "He's a tough old son of a bitch..." Then the prince went back to watching Bulma. She was modeling her new dress for the woman that was helping her out. Vegeta let a smirk dance on his lips. She brought a fresh knew voice to the world he lived in.; a world where everything was silenced to the minimal whisper.  
  
"It's up to ten and a quarter." Napa stated, talking about the stock.  
  
"Offer nine and a half. Bring them back down to earth." Vegeta said. He was getting tired of doing business this way. If he had things going the way he thought was right he would have blown up that man's planet days ago. But Napa kept insisting that if he did that, then the planet would be worth no money. Vegeta cracked his knuckles. He wanted to fight. The blood lust was raging through his veins and he had to ignore it.  
  
"I all I want to know, Goddammit, is where is he getting the money to fight back!" Napa screamed into the phone.  
  
"Someone's loaning it to him. Get on it right away. Or I will take matters into my own hands." Vegeta hissed into the phone. This deal was taking far too long.  
  
Napa was growing apprehensive. "Our contract guys are working on the Draymen Heux pension funds. There's another forty million there. We can bleed'm dry." Napa said.  
  
Vegeta sighed, this was getting ugly. And the king was such an old man...it almost made him feel. Vegeta replied, "Put the pension funds on hold until I say otherwise."  
  
Napa was surprised. The blood was gone from the prince's voice. "We're letting them slide?"  
  
"I want the treatment plant licenses to be top priority right now." Covered Vegeta.  
  
"But, Vegeta..."  
  
"Don't question me Napa. Remember your place. Do it." Vegeta hung up the phone, nearly braking it.  
  
Bulma turned around due to the noise the phone had made. She smirked much like her prince might have then walked over to him shaking her hips from side to side. Vegeta felt something tighten. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck. "What do you say we blow this joint and go spend some time together alone?" She whispered seductively. Her blue eyes swimming with unleashed passion. The passion of a pure Saiyan.  
  
Vegeta managed to look down at his watch. "You're on your own now, Bulma. I've got to get to work. Be sensible and you can keep everything. Spend too much and it all goes back."  
  
Bulma pulled Vegeta closer to her face, standing on her tip toes until their faces met. "You know," She whispered. "If we're going to bend the rules, might as well brake the damn things."  
  
Vegeta liked where that was going. He bent closer to her. Just as Bulma thought he was going to capture her lips in his own, she felt a nipping sensation on her nose. She re-opened her eyes. Vegeta bit her softly on the nose. She sighed.  
  
"Later." He mumbled to her huskily.  
  
He sent shivers down her spine until every hair of her blue tail was standing on end under the fabric of her dress. "O-ok." She shuttered.  
  
Vegeta knew exactly what he was doing to her. He then kissed her softly; pulling his lips back just as Bulma was starting to enjoy the closeness that they were sharing. Vegeta pulled her close once more, only this time he bit on her bottom lip tenderly. Bulma went in for a deeper kiss and then, he pulled back yet again. It was driving Bulma insane.  
  
"Vegeta." She scolded pulling away. He gazed her, vowing that she was the only one that could call him without his proper title so boldly. "You are going to pay for this later." She muttered.  
  
"Then make me pay." Vegeta turned to walk out of the store. Bulma watched his arrogant figure walk out of the store.  
  
"I believe I will."  
  
~*~  
  
Three hours and ¥ 39, 000 later Bulma was finally done with her shopping for the day. She hated to admit it but she had fun. As she walked down one of the many busy streets of Vegetasei Bulma tried to keep her steady figure. Her arms were filled with clothing boxes and numerous bags. She walked by a few, lower class females that walked the street with five children, all of which were crying. Smirking coldly, Bulma suddenly felt as if she owned the block. An elder man walked next to her and smiled politely, tipping her hat at her. Bulma was shocked at such respect. It was both shocking and faltering. She nodded her head in response and continued to walk on.  
  
Suddenly Bulma stopped walking, her demeanor turned to an unexpected installment of fidgeting. She looked at the store before her. It was the store she had been thrown out of earlier. Bulma balled her hands into fists and walked in.  
  
Bulma entered the door with her head held high, her fists at her side as she gave her bags to the man behind her and told him leave her. She'd be out in a moment. The woman that had talked to her in a manner so rude met eyes with Bulma briefly. Bulma's courage rapidly left her.  
  
"Isn't this lovely? I think it would look wonderful on you." The woman said to another customer she was attending.  
  
Bulma mustered all of her anger together and harnessed it for courage. She took a deep breath of the air around her and walked to the woman.  
  
"Would you like to try it on?" Again the woman was speaking to her customer.  
  
"Excuse me." Bulma coughed.  
  
Both the saleswoman and her customer looked up although Bulma was only speaking to one of them. The saleswoman smiled pleasantly. "Yes? How may I help you?"  
  
Bulma crossed her hands over her chest. "Do you remember me?"  
  
The other woman was confused for a moment. "No, I'm sorry, I don't."  
  
Bulma huffed. "Sure you do. I was in here yesterday." Bulma touched the rim of her hat, knowing what would make them remember. She slowly lifted her hat, sending the blue spirals of her hair tumbling down her head to her shoulders and mid-back. And in an even slower movement Bulma rose her middle finger. The recognition started to dawn in the saleswoman's eyes. Bulma's courage begin returned to her in considerable leaps, until Bulma felt she was the one in change in the room.  
  
"Yeah. That's right. It's me. I want you to know something. You made me feel terrible. I wasn't dressed right and you said I didn't belong here. Well, I do. You're the one that was wrong, not me. And I want to tell you something else. I'm never gonna shop here again as long as I live." Bulma hissed.  
  
And with that, Bulma turned on her heels and walked out.  
  
The saleswoman was stunned into a thick silence. The customer was outraged and thrusted the dress into the saleswoman's arms as if so heavily offended the actions that Bulma had repeated in her speech. She walked out as well.  
  
The saleswoman turned to her friend, another worker in the store. "That was the blue Saiyajin, wasn't it?"  
  
Her friend nodded. "Afraid so."  
  
~*~  
  
After a most eventful afternoon Bulma finally returned to the facilities of the estate. Kakkarot looked up from the desk; he couldn't bring himself to stop staring at Bulma and her bellhop as they strolled through the Estate's entrance. They walked across the Estate lobby to the elevator. The bellhop's arms were packed with boxes and shopping bags. Kakkarot can't help it. He smiled to himself.  
Bulma opened the door to the room that Vegeta and her shared for the bellhop who was carrying all of her bags. She motioned for him to place them on the couch. He did as the pretty lady told him. Bulma tipped him with a ten-yen bill as she had seen Vegeta do before and threw herself on the couch next to her purchases.  
  
"Wheee!!!" She yelled then decided that a well-placed nap was in order.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night Vegeta entered the room. He looked around; it was so dark in there he could hardly see. Would he have been human he most likely wouldn't have seen anything an inch before his nose. Vegeta moved to close the door behind him and then continued to walk forward, careful to where he stepped. Once he reached the living room, things started to change. There was a beautiful, candlelit, food-laden table that had been set up in the middle of the room. There were multitudes of champagne and wine bottles in chill buckets. Before that a fire burned in the large marble and gold encrusted fireplace. A rich calming melody was playing in the background.  
  
"Hey." A voice called to him.  
  
Vegeta turned, it took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the change in light but they did. He then saw clearly that Bulma stood in the doorway that led to their bedroom wearing an exquisite silk dressing gown. She looked incredibly beautiful; there was no other way to describe it.  
  
"I thought maybe you'd like dinner." Bulma purred.  
  
Vegeta walked closer to her not being able to resists himself and the temptation Bulma was placing before him. "Thank you. I would." He ran his fingers down her dressing gown, stopping at the hem where her chest began to swell. "Nice."  
  
"Wait till you see what I have on underneath." Bulma teased.  
  
Vegeta pulled her tightly closer until he thought that she would melt into his arms and become one with him. "Please."  
  
Guessing that the time was right Bulma opened up her silk gown. She had absolutely nothing on underneath it. Vegeta lifted her up and kissed her breasts. She moaned, "What about dinner?"  
  
"Dinner can wait." Vegeta mumbled. He had found something else to occupy his time with. He lifted her up into his arms completely and let her to the bedroom.  
  
They looked deeply into each other's eyes. Not breaking eye contact, Vegeta took his hands from hers. He grabbed her face a pressed his lips to hers so hard Bulma thought that her lips were bruise. Smoldering, electrifying, kisses were all Vegeta had to offer. Their kisses were exhilarating. Pulses of current flowed from his body to hers. Their tongues thrashing about each other's mouths created regularity for the rest of their bodies to pursue. He put his hands on her shoulders, pulled her up and threw her on the bed. She squeaked in surprise, her breasts bouncing with the movements of the bed. "Warn me next time!" She yelled at him.  
  
Vegeta left her cries go ignored. For a moment he paused his work as she had her legs around his waist, he gazed down into her midnight cerulean orbs. Being filled with some much emotion at the moment they appeared to be crystals, ever so breath-taking, incomparably stunning. As he lost himself in Bulma's eyes, Vegeta notice that in all of his life he had never had feelings before other than hate. But for the time being hate was the last thing on his mind. On the contrary, he was overwhelmed now with the very emotions he regarded as weak. Vegeta shook whatever he was feeling off of him and he continued to work. He didn't waist any time; neither did Bulma. When he looked down her tail wrapped itself round his waist, pulling him closer onto the bed with her. She let her hand explore under his shirt. He stroked her tail, patting the soft fur. It sent pulses of warm emotion through her body. Unconsciously she rolled on her back giving herself to the Saiyan. "Take me."  
  
He didn't say anything, just grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Vegeta chuckled at her eagerness. He let his hands massage her chest as she crawled on top. He was rewarded with Bulma deepening the kiss. Sinking her tongue into his mouth. Loosing all control Bulma tore his shirt off. She opened her mouth and moaned in pleasure. The prince hated to admit it but she was good at what she did, he was getting lost in her skill when he felt a cold breeze pass through the open window and onto his chest. He pulled away long enough to look at the torn shirt. "I liked that shirt onna!" He yelled at her.  
  
"You shouldn't of been wearing it." Bulma teased him by quickly wiggling her tiny butt against his manhood and smirking as he growl.  
  
"You play with fire onna," he growled. "Don't get burned."  
  
"I haven't even gotten started." She muttered huskily.  
  
He rolled the woman on her back. Determined to keep the upper hand, there was no way in hell he was going to let her stay in control this time. He began to lick her exposed breasts. Snaking around her hard nipple. Vegeta was finding joy in her soft whimpering. Her tail was curling with pleasure tighter and tighter around Vegeta pulling him closer to her than before. Vegeta dipped his head to the pale skin of Bulma's breasts. He had a wicked tongue. He would torture her by running it all along the lines of her body only touching the most sensitive spots for a moment, leaving Bulma begging for more.  
  
Bulma moved her hands down into his pants. Teasing the bulge, just softly touching and moving away. Vegeta growled and unfastened his zipper. She looked down and inhaled a small gasp. He was a LOT bigger than the other guys that she had to put up with. And he looked a hell of a lot better too. No matter how many times she had him, the size of him left her breathless. He smirked, knowing her thoughts. "Like what you see?" Bulma ignored the remark as she moved back up to make up to his neck, she ran her lips across his neck and to his ears sucking at each of them gently. He began what sounding like purring. This was very rewarding indeed. Bulma wondered how many women could say they had made the great Saiyajin prince purr with ecstasy.  
  
All the while her tail slowly over his bulge. Exploring his size letting her appendage loop round him. She kept on trying to dominate him. He growled and pinned her down. Bulma gritted her teeth; she was going to make him lose control even if it killed her. And then just as she had wanted, Vegeta let go of her wrists, he knew he was loosing control. His erection engorged suddenly, he felt his climax nearing. Instinctively he bit down on her for a second time. She began to shake almost uncontrollably.  
  
Her inner muscles contracted as she regained her control enough to push him down on the floor. They both knew that if Vegeta had wanted, he could have stopped her. There was no denying, the floor was hard and cold, but neither of them noticed. There were other things that they had on their minds. Once she had him where she wanted him, Bulma pushed herself above him and sat on him. She was straddling him; she sat with her wetness pressed against his lower stomach. Neither one spoke a word. Having had enough of her attempts of ruling him, Vegeta flipped her one her back and decided it was time that he taught her a lesson. Vegeta took hold of her small body and placed her on the bed once more. Vegeta was making fast work.  
  
He broke her legs open with his knee and started to teach. She gasped as he filled her. He pounced on her, he thrusted into her, both of them moaning in appreciation. Vegeta slammed into her, feeling her inner walls contract around him. He set a quick hard pace, the headboard banging against the wall rhythmically. Vegeta wouldn't be surprised if they broke the bed. As the pressure got stronger and hotter her gasps where replaced by groans. He began to speed up a little confident she could take the pace. Bulma wrapped all her limbs around Vegeta. Going on pure instinct she thrusted back. She clawed at his back determined to get her pleasure. He screamed out. That gave her enough pleasure to reach her peak and scream. He made the last thrusts the hardest, breaking all of her barriers. She clenched her fists and screamed his name, over and over. His name echoed off the walls of the estate room.  
  
His trusted were finally getting slower. And yet he was still moving. They both screamed out, lost in the explosion of their orgasm. Bulma arched her back as the spasm took her whole body. Sweat was beading on his skin. Bulma wrapped her arms around him he emptied himself hard in her, spilling everything he had before dropping his weight on her. She sighed contentedly. Satisfied and happy she reached out for his warmth. And even through all of that there was still a part of Vegeta that was just a little unsatisfied. He could have done so much more to her; he could have snapped her in two pieces. Her tail curled around his thigh. It was then he realized he wanted more. The prince just watched her sleeping wondering what he was going to do. Vegeta rolled off and onto his side, propping himself on one arm facing her. As both were trying to recover their breath, Bulma managed to turn her head to face him.  
  
"You still hungry?"  
  
He smiled a genuine smile to her, such a blasted onna. She turned to him and placed her hand on his face. Looking deep within his eyes, something told her that this time, was going to be unlike any other time they would ever share together. There was something different about the way he looked at her, the way he had touched her. Bulma couldn't complain. She could only hope to herself that she didn't fall in love.  
  
~*~  
  
The night was drawing to it's close. Vegeta and Bulma had spent a while on the bed simple appreciating each other's body and drowning in the passion they had for each other. It seemed as if it were growing each and every time they were together. They had shared a romantic meal together, and while Vegeta would have never admitted to it, he was being quite the romantic.  
  
Now they were in the bathroom taking a bath together. Candles lighted the bathroom and rose petals were scattered all around the white marble tile on the floor. Bulma and Vegeta were in the marble tub together, Bulma sitting behind Vegeta. She lazily washed his shoulders and back with a large sponge. "Have you always been rich?" Bulma asked Vegeta bending her lips to touch his ear.  
  
"No." Vegeta replied dryly.  
  
Bulma smiled. "Seems like it. I guess it's easy to get used to, huh?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Easier than learning how to be poor." Vegeta muttered. There was moment of silence. "My father's family was royalty. When I was young there were cars and houses, private schools, nannies. But then my father divorced my mother to marry another woman. And he took his money with him."  
  
Again there was that thick silence in the room. All that was heard was Bulma's rubbing of the soft sponge on Vegeta's chest.  
  
"Keep talkin'. I like hearin'." Bulma insisted.  
  
Vegeta huffed. "Not much to tell. Once I was old enough I was tried of waiting to be prince. I found out that my father actually had no thoughts in making me prince let alone king when he died. He thought that he could just forget me and let me be my mother's son only. Well I took him down by claiming my right of the thrown. I swallowed up most of Vegetasei and shit out the pieces. One of the pieces was him." Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma softly traced patterns around Vegeta's shoulders and neck. "You still mad at him?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "We might be family and royalty, but to me, he died a long time ago."  
  
Bulma softly lay her head on Vegeta's shoulder. The moonlight spilled on the happy couple. "Let's talk about something else." She suggested. "I like my time with you and I don't want to waste it on dead people." She said.  
  
Vegeta leaned his flame hair back, allowing the water to finally touch it. He let Bulma work wonders on his body. For the first time, he let someone else do all the work.  
  
~*~  
  
OK I ADDED THE DAMN LEMON. YA'LL HAPPI NOW? I BETTER GET SOME FEEDBACK DAMMIT! 


	9. Chapter Nine

~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own the movie 'Pretty Woman' or DB/Z/GT. Please don't sue, I ain't making jack shit from this story. It is being writing only to pass time and for the entertainment of my readers. (Which isn't many) 0_o  
  
Again, I'm sorry that it took meeh so long to get this out. I'll update better next time. I promise.  
  
~LadyB  
  
Pretty Onna.  
  
Chapter Nine.  
  
The next day came as usual. The sun was shinning down on many people sunbathing by the pool, all of high class, and each very different. Some were overweight, others were lobster red, old and stretch-marked, even fishy white. And then came a true sight for sore eyes. There was a figure, absolutely gorgeous. The gorgeous figure was Bulma. She is wearing a minuscule bikini and sunglasses, bating in the sun and the compliments of other people as they walked by.  
  
As always Bulma felt the night had ended too soon. As soon as the twin suns rose over the mountains of Vegetasei, Vegeta was gone. It was as if Vegeta was a vampire. But Bulma knew that he worked hard and was good at what he did. And she was making out like a bandit. After breakfast she had decided that it was time to go down stairs and get some fresh air. Honestly Bulma was enjoying her time.  
  
"Miss Bulma?"  
  
Slightly tugging at the rim of her glasses Bulma pulled them down, she looked up over the rim, revealing a young waiter standing there, looking a little dry-mouthed at the sight of her. He was holding a telephone. "You have a call. Prince Vegeta."  
  
Others looked up in shock at the statement the boy had made. Prince Vegeta? Calling? Where?  
  
"Hi, baby." Bulma greeted him happily. More dropping jaws. "Uh huh...I'll be ready. Bye."  
  
The waiter waited calmly as Bulma hung up the phone. She looked up at him. "What would you wear to a tournament match?"  
  
People watched her leave in awe...Prince Vegeta with her?!  
  
~*~  
  
Fighters crashed and careened each other on the fighting diamond. An enthusiastic crowd cheered. The sound was nearly deafening, and yet the crowd only got louder.  
  
Down by the edge of the fighting diamond there was a tailgate party using Cadillacs and Rolls Royces in progress. Other fighters thundered by a crowd of very well dressed, successful-looking people -- celebrities, execs, socialites, and aficionados -- most of who ignored the fighting match. Bulma gathered that they were there to see and be seen more than watching the tournament in process.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta made their way towards the party. Vegeta was dressed like a prince, as always. Bulma was looking very chic and beautiful in one of her new outfits. But none of it was helping--the place, the people and wealth--everything there suddenly had her overwhelmed. Bulma stopped dead in her tracks. "You're really pushing it, bringing me here." She told Vegeta as he tried to pull her forward.  
  
Vegeta tried to make light of the situation. "I think it's exciting."  
  
With a suck of her teeth, Bulma rolled her eyes. "What if we run into someone I know?"  
  
"I really doubt anyone here frequents Hollywood Boulevard." Vegeta said, trying to calm her nerves and at the same time not knowing why her opinion in these things mattered so much to him.  
  
Bulma locked her eyes with his, never letting him away from her. "You did." She scoffed.  
  
Just as the prince was about to reply, there was a voice calling him in the distance. "Vegeta!"  
  
They both turned around, finding themselves looking upon Napa whom was walking towards them with a group of people walking behind him. "Come on! Over here!"  
  
Deciding it was better to leave the prior argument alone, Vegeta pulled on Bulma's hand and led her towards Napa. The group of people having scattered at the sight of Vegeta.  
  
Napa grinned and shook his prince's hand. His eyes then moved over to Bulma, Napa eyed her up and down and up and down, as if she were a dish. He licked his lips. "Well, well, well..."  
  
Bulma disliked Napa the moment she saw him and now she had more reason to not like him. She wasn't particularly enjoying the look she was getting from him. Bulma sighed heavily and rolled her eyes in irritation. Vegeta noticed this through the corner of his eyes. "Napa, I'd like you to meet Bulma."  
  
Napa turned to his right for a moment then turned back with a woman at his side. He shook Bulma's hand and then leaded Bulma towards the other woman. "Bulma a pleasure to meet you. This is my wife, Regina."  
  
Trying to be as sweet as she possibly could be Bulma smiled and shook the other woman's hand. "Hi." Regina stretched her thin lips in a cold smile as she took hold of Bulma's hand.  
  
Napa spoke to his prince while the two women glanced at each other. "Lots of fun people here. Let me get you two some champagne." Napa offered Bulma and Vegeta. Just as quickly as he had spoken he moved away from the others.  
  
While watching her husband walk away, Regina was becoming a little more than uncomfortable. There was something about Bulma that she just couldn't take. "Excuse me." She tried to convince herself that it was nothing as she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Bulma smiled to herself, standing next to Vegeta. They both stood similar to each other, with their heads held high looking over the milling crowd. Vegeta looked down slightly towards Bulma; she opened her lips to speak to him. "What a real genuine guy." Bulma tossed at Vegeta sarcastically in regards to Napa.  
  
Responding lightly Vegeta said, "He's good at what he does."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "You know you could freeze ice on his wife's ass. Is she anything like your ex?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta disregarded Bulma's comment with a small smile. "Shall we mingle?"  
  
Two hours had long since passed after the arrival of Vegeta and his mysterious guest that no one really knew the name of. They heard rumors, she was to be the next queen of Vegetasei, or she was a princess from another planet in which Vegeta was doing a little business with. Whatever the rumors were, they sure were flying around the crowd fast. Vegeta made a mental not that he would have to do some damage control later that day.  
  
Vegeta had many people around him, each of them had something different to say to him. He skillfully had one eye on Bulma and the other eye in his conversations. With his connoisseur vision Vegeta watched Bulma as she sipped at different bottles of champagne and met with different people all around. It was evident that each person she talked to, she charmed. Vegeta nodded in approval as she turned to look at him cautiously. Bulma turned back to enjoy the party and fighting match before them as Vegeta returned to the world of business he had to deal with.  
  
Bulma was tapped on the shoulder; she looked up at another woman who was standing before her, a very haughty look on her face. "I simply love your dress, Bulma."  
  
Trying to seem as if she fit in perfectly, Bulma replied with, "This old thing?"  
  
The woman's face softened as she took a seat next to Bulma. "Of course, a figure like yours can wear anything. You must work out constantly."  
  
Bulma giggled at the irony of what the woman had just told her. "I lead a very physical life." Answered Bulma.  
  
An older man that was with the woman asked Bulma, "Are you into running?"  
  
Bulma shook her head. "No, not really. But I'm into walking. I walk a lot." She amended.  
  
Another man, closer to her age range came up to her smiling. "You look awfully familiar, Bulma. Haven't we run into one another at the spa in La Costa?"  
  
Returning the kind smile, Bulma didn't know what else to say. She thought it over slightly and then answered. "Well, I do often spa there."  
  
In another corner of the room, Regina stood next to Vegeta, she eyed him and said to him, "She's sweety Vegeta, wherever did you find her?" There was a hit of jealousy hitting around in her words.  
  
Vegeta turned to face Regina. "976-BABE." Vegeta muttered to her.  
  
Regina rolled her eyes, she turned to face Bulma who was standing in a group of women. Regina was almost a hundred percent sure that Bulma had no idea who those women were. She could tell by the lost glare in Bulma's eyes.  
  
"We're good together. He has to admit it. I've been just what he wants me to be. I say the right things, I know the right people, I give wonderful parties. No question, no arguments, no embarrassments. It works for both of us." Bulma listened to the woman that was talking. With her cold green eyes and her long blonde hair Bulma saw one word written on her face. BITCH. Bulma was feeling more than out of place there. That made Bulma think. She was grateful to see Vegeta coming towards her. She walked over to meet him. He smirked at her.  
  
"You know, these women here, I don't think any of them like the guys they're with. They're just into it for the money." Bulma muttered towards Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta nodded as he turned over to the women Bulma had been standing with. "I'm sure that's true for some of them." He replied.  
  
Bulma shook her head softly, side to side her hair moved. "I thought I was the pro. These women make me feel like an amateur."  
  
"Come here, you need to meet them. I think you should go talk to them. I know you could set them in their place." Vegeta suggested.  
  
Looking down, Bulma was feeling self-conscious again. "I don't think so," Bulma looked back over to Vegeta; she rolled her large eyes when she found that he was walking towards the twin women standing away from them.  
  
"Bulma, these are the Olsen sisters, who have made marrying, well, an art form." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at them  
  
One of them smiled at Vegeta. "Oh prince. I don't believe I've met her."  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Excuse me ladies."  
  
The woman from before eyed Bulma up and down. "So you're the flavor of the month." She mumbled coldly before turning around and attending her previous task.  
  
Another, much kinder woman, shook her head. "Don't mind her she's just being testy. Prince Vegeta is our most eligible bachelor. Everyone is trying to land him."  
  
Bulma smiled, that woman had just set herself up for something very stupid. "Well I'm not trying to land Vegeta." She muttered.  
  
They both looked over at Bulma.  
  
"I'm just using him for sex."  
  
The eyes on the twins went wide as Bulma walked off and joined Vegeta who was standing a few feet away from her with a smirk placed on his face. He motioned for her to follow him into the stands where they could be seated comfortably.  
  
As Bulma took a seat next to Vegeta, he placed his hand on her leg. "Well done onna."  
  
"Prince Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta looked up to find Napa looking down at him. Rolling his eyes, Vegeta replied, "You better have a good reason for interrupting me Napa."  
  
The time that she was spending at the match was wonderful; Bulma was all smiles. She moved all about the crowed, charming everyone she talked to, making an unforgettable first impression. Bulma looked around, she hated to admit it but she had lost Vegeta in the crowd of all the people present that day. A gleam of worry shot across Bulma's eyes, her turns started to grow more frequent as her search for Vegeta was coming up empty. The room started to spin; she had spun around too fast. Bulma placed her hand to her temple as she felt her knees buck from under her and the ground come up to greet her. Bulma moaned something incoherent then fell to the floor.  
  
Just as she thought that her body would hit the ground, something picked up her. She turned up, expecting to find Vegeta's endless eyes staring right back at her. Bulma received a shock that wanted to send her back to falling onto the floor.  
  
"Hi." Yamcha smiled down on her.  
  
Bulma quickly pulled herself out of his arms and fought to stand up stright. "I can manage." Bulma muttered mostly to herself.  
  
Smiling one of his most charming smiles, Yamcha spoke to Bulma, a laugh lingering slowly in his voice. "I like your hat."  
  
Bulma appeared to be slightly confused; it wore off momentarily. "Huh? Oh... yeah. It's ok." She paused for a moment, although she was pleased. "Um... how're... business things going?" She asked trying to be conversational.  
  
"Let's not talk about it, it's too depressing." Yamcha said, he pulled on Bulma's hand. "I have to go get ready for my match, I'm up next you know. Would you like to come with me to ring side?" He asked Bulma, hoping for a positive answer.  
  
"Please, we hardly know each other." Bulma took on a slightly unconvertible look on her face.  
  
Yamcha smiled at her. "It's alright. I won't bite ya." He waited for Bulma to follow his lead. They walked together along the side of the battle ring that seemed to be empty. There seemed to be some kind of brake between battles. There was a beat of silence. "You two been together long? You and Vegeta I mean."  
  
Bulma cleared her throat. "No."  
  
So there was hope in the situation after all. "Hope to be?" The question was direct, catching Bulma off guard.  
  
To Bulma's surprise, the question caused a pang inside of her; it was almost unexplainable. "It's... it's not like that." Bulma struggled the find her words.  
  
Yamcha nodded his head. "Ah, I see. Well. Maybe that means you'd have lunch with me sometime then." At that moment, Bulma stopped walking, the smile erased from her face. She knitted her eyebrows together then looked away. Yamcha sighed; he was losing. "I'm sorry, am I being too forward?" He asked.  
  
Bulma seemed to be slightly angered. "You don't know anything about me." Came her counter response.  
  
Yamcha could see where this was going. "I'd like to find out. You don't know anything about me either. That's why people have lunch." He was turning his charm up to full blast. Still, there was something that he could feel in Bulma's eyes, something that was holding her back.  
  
Walking along the edge of the crowds, Napa turned, he stopped then found what he was looking for. Bulma and Yamcha were standing together, his mind began to race and then an anxious and angry look crossed his face. Noticing that his prince was less than a few feet away from him, Napa took off to Vegeta's side. He walked up to his prince, a few questions on his mind.  
  
"My prince..." He began.  
  
Vegeta glared at Napa. "I'm busy at the moment."  
  
Still, Napa spoke once more. "Fill me in on this. How'd you and Bulma meet?"  
  
Apologetically Vegeta had to pull away from the guests that he was entertaining. "We just did."  
  
Napa grinned. "Come on, you can tell me. I sure would like to know where a guy runs into a girl as attractive as this." His grin turned into a smirk.  
  
"The night I left your house, I was lost. I was looking for directions." Vegeta didn't like where this was heading. It was getting rather uncomfortable.  
  
"And you just happened to run into her. Great. What does she do? She work?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"...Doing what?"  
  
Vegeta, for once, didn't know how to answer that. He looked around for the girl in question, Bulma was no where to be found. Quickly Vegeta made up an answer just to get Napa off of his back. "Bulma's in sales."  
  
"Sales, really? That's great. What does she sell?" Napa scratched the back of his head.  
  
Vegeta's eyes started to narrow as they always did once he was being irritated, which Napa seemed to be doing quite well at the moment. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Hear me out. I've known you a long time. I see a difference in you this week. Like that tie. I'm suddenly wondering if this girl's not the difference. Especially when I see her talking with Yamcha."  
  
Suddenly Vegeta's eyes searched the crowd for where Bulma might be. When he finally found her, Bulma was turning away from the bar. She held two glasses of champagne in her hand then she scanned the crowd over. Long since having left Yamcha, who was now up fighting. Vegeta shook his head and turned to face Napa. His eyes narrowed even further. "She met him at dinner last night... and what I chose to wear should be none of your concern."  
  
Napa started to look around. "So now they're best friends? Vegeta, this girl appears out of nowhere and now I see her talking to a guy whose planet we're trying to buy. It's too convenient." There was something wavering in his voice, he almost seemed worried.  
  
"You're being ridiculous." Vegeta scoffed.  
  
"Industrial espionage is not ridiculous. Vegeta, how do you know she hasn't attached herself to you so she can bring Draymen Heux back information?" Napa asked. Vegeta was sure this time that Napa was being paranoid. Bulma could do no such thing. She wasn't capable of it.  
  
"Christ, Napa, she's not a spy, she's a hooker." Vegeta shook his head, so it had come to that. He hated it, but it was the only way to such Napa up. "I picked her up off Hollywood Boulevard. In your car."  
  
On the far end of the arena Bulma turned as she suddenly heard loud laughter. Upon turning she noticed that it was Napa laughing. Smiling, Bulma started towards Vegeta with the glasses of champagne. That loud bastard had just saved her a trip around the whole field.  
  
"Oh Kami." Napa snorted. "I swear to Kami, you are the only millionaire I ever heard of who'd go looking for a fucking bargain streetwalker!" Again, Napa raged in laughter. His face was turning red.  
  
Vegeta looked away in disgust, the price he had to pay to get that bastard to shut up only resulted in him making more noise. He glanced up; a goddess was walking towards him. His face softened as his eyes swam in Bulma's unmatched beauty. "Let's drop it, shall we?" Vegeta muttered over to Napa, his lips hardly moving. Gently he approached Bulma receiving the champagne that she handed him.  
  
"I turned around and you were gone." Bulma pouted to Vegeta, sliding her arm through his. Just as she was starting to feel safe with Vegeta their moment was cut short. The group of men walked towards the prince, they bowed and then finally one of them spoke. He was short, stubby and not very pleasant to look at.  
  
"My dear Prince Vegeta! May we have your opinion on something?" He said with the up-most humbleness in his voice.  
  
Vegeta noticed that there was a new appearance on Bulma. She seemed annoyed and at the same time pouting like a child. Napa on the other hand appeared as if nothing had happened at all. He spoke to Bulma and Napa. "If you two will excuse me a moment." His voice was filled with dignity. "I have something to attend to."  
  
Bulma watched sadly as Vegeta moved away from her side, taking his arm with him, to the group of men. She hated to watch him leave. Walking with the pure aura of a prince, he never looked back at her. Bulma sighed. Then something broke into her thoughts, someone was more like it. Napa was looking at her in a quite vulgar manner; he gave her a broad smile once she noticed him.  
  
"Having a good time, Bulma?"  
  
Bulma didn't understand the relevancy of the question nevertheless she answered. "Yeah I'm having a great time."  
  
Napa gave Bulma a suggestive smile. "All this must be quite a change from your previous life style."  
  
Bulma looked as if she's been struck in the stomach. Her face took on a much paler complexion. "Nani?"  
  
"It's okay. Vegeta told me. Your secret's safe with me." Napa assured.  
  
The feeling of being struck turned into a feeling of disgust as Napa ran his hand up and down Bulma's nude arm. She could feel the vile running up into her mouth. How could Vegeta betray her...?  
  
"What do you charge, Bulma?" Napa came stright out and asked Bulma without shame. " Maybe you and I could get together after Vegeta leaves."  
  
Bulma swallowed down the sick feeling she was having, forcing a bitter smile, she replied. "Yeah. Sure. Why not? Call me at the Velchenzo Estate." She muttered.  
  
Napa looked quite pleased with himself. "I just might do that." He moved away.  
  
Sighing in relief Bulma turned once she was sure that he was out of her eyesight. She caught Vegeta's eye from where he stood. He smirked at her, rose his class in a toast and motioned for her to join him. There was a moment before Bulma reacted. Should she tell him what had happened? Bulma stared into his endless onyx eyes and to her surprise she found her arm slowly rising. Her glass shone in the light of the sun as she nodded her head and forced a fake smile, toasting to her prince. Vegeta nodded to her then extended his arm to her over the crowd. Her pride was shattered so rather than letting Napa dance on the pieces, she picked them up and walked over to Vegeta.  
  
"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Bulma Briefs," Vegeta tugged at her waist and hugged her close. "I am sure you will treat her as you would treat me--"  
  
Bulma had never felt so cheep in all of her lifetime.  
  
~*~  
  
ReViEw!  
  
ReViEw!!  
  
ReViEw!!! 


	10. Chapter Ten

~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own the movie 'Pretty Woman' or DB/Z/GT. Please don't sue, I ain't making jack shit from this story. It is being writing only to pass time and for the entertainment of my readers. (Which isn't many) 0_o  
  
Again, I'm sorry that it took meeh so long to get this out. I'll update better next time. I promise. I've been away on vacation, but I'm really sorry. I'll do mai damnedest to work harder on this story. It would be a shame if I lost all my reviewers. : ( I've been soooo busy and I was about to drop this story completely. But I saw the number of reviews; it would be a shame to leave you all hanging. Unless none of y'all read this anymore. So should I continue this? Or just drop it? Be sure to lemme kno.  
  
So after over 3 months, I'M BACK BABY YEAH!!  
  
~LadyB  
  
~*~  
  
Pretty Onna.  
  
Chapter Ten.  
  
~*~  
  
The day was gone, swallowed up in the dark ocean we now knew as night, and the blue haired hooker couldn't be happier. At long last the day of hell she had to endure was over. They entered the penthouse, Vegeta in after her switching on the lights. Bulma came down the steps into the room, her prince in hot pursuit.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked her watching the absent-minded swinging of her hips.  
  
She never did look up to face and reply him. "I'm fine!" She assured him, walking towards the stairs leading to the center of the grand room. Her eyes watched the drapes blow in with the wind, something different lingering in it. She sighed powerfully. A change in the wind was never good...  
  
"We've had seven fines since we left the match." Vegeta pointed out, a part of him agitated with her and her methods. "Can I have another word onna?" He brought his heated fingers to touch down on her cold skin, hitting that there was much more that she could expect that night. Suddenly, in a blind fit of rage, she spun around him in mid walk, exploding in resentment.  
  
"You asshole! Asshole, there's a word!"  
  
"I think I liked fine better." Vegeta narrowed his eyes, his onna or not, she wasn't going to use that tone of voice with him, let alone call him out of his name. "Onna, what the hell has gotten into you?"  
  
Rivers of tears started to well up in front of Bulma's deep blue eyes, her lips curving with each word she yelled at him. "Let's clean the slut up, take her out, huh?! What are you trying to prove!? I'm not a piece of meat for you to offer to your friends! You're not my pimp, I'm not some toy you can pass around to your friends!" Her voice rang out, hurt, the tears bringing a new threat to her.  
  
Vegeta tried to mask his confusion by narrowing his eyes into slits. "I don't know what you're talking about." His words landed behind her, she walked up to the bed they often shared in the hotel room and began to pull her belongings out from under it. She yanked a purse, a bag, then moved over to the closet where she snatched out a couple of other outfits. Vegeta watched her with a curious eye, but never moved to stop her.  
  
Bulma huffed, she could feel that arrogant bastard eyeing her, pondering if he really should move to stop her. But at the moment, she could care less about what he chose. "I've been with stinking old men who've made me want to puke but I've never had anyone make me feel as dirty as you did tonight." Her voice hissed out dangerously, adding a laugh for emphases.  
  
He glared at her; she had called him dirty in so many words. "Somehow I find that very hard to believe." The price moved into the bathroom, proceeding to take off his tie, his suit jacket long ago discarded over the arm of the couch.  
  
"Napa ! He wants an 'appointment' with me after you leave town. You my pimp now or did he think that up on his own?" Bulma walked into the hallway the connected the bedroom and the bathroom where Vegeta stood. She watched him blink, then his face softly changed.  
  
"What was I supposed to do?" Guilt laced around his words for a second, silence fell soon after he finished speaking. Bulma didn't do a thing, she didn't even breath, her gorgeous body stood frozen in time and for once she did not even utter the simplest of words. "I told the truth. Why should the truth upset you? It's not as if you're from a convent."  
  
"You're not some kind of pimp you know! Prince or not, you had no right to do that to me!"  
  
"I know I'm not your pimp-" He was going to continue when he noticed that Bulma was gone once more, haughtily turning on her heel, he barely caught a glimpse of her aqua hair blurred past his eyes. "ONNA! Onna get back here, I'm speaking to you!" Making his way over to where she stood, he pulled on her naked arm, murder written in his eyes. "I refuse to spend the next three days fighting with you!" Her eyes frowned together, not giving a hot damn about what he was saying. It was as if she heard everything he said yet refused to register it all into her mind. "I said I'm sorry and I meant it!"  
  
In Bulma's eyes, it was one thing for him to tell the truth, another matter entirely to treat her like nothing but a speck of dust. His apology was nothing more than another order, there was no truth behind his words, there never had been, never would be. She narrowed her eyes, light radiating from her body. "Gimme mai fucking money, I wanna get outta here!" She lost all class that she had ever possessed in her voice, the slang and drag at certain syllables had returned to her speech.  
  
The prince moved his lips to speak. "Onna-"  
  
Bulma cut him off, her eyes narrowing even further into slits than before. "Your goddamned friend, he thinks the only reason I'm with you is for the money." She spat at him defiantly.  
  
A small crystal tear fell from Bulma's eyes a second too late; her prince managed to catch eye of it before she brushed it stubbornly away. "Well, it's true. Just pay me what you owe me and I'm gone."  
  
"Onna..." Muttered the prince once more trying to gain her attention without having to raise his voice far too much.  
  
Bulma glanced up at him and narrowed her eyes a bit further. "Pay me! Before I pick up this chair and smash your face in."  
  
While they both knew that it would have been a futile attempt but no one called her bluff. The prince shook his head back and forth then growled lowly. "Fine. I'm only here a couple of more days and I'm not going to spend them fighting with you."  
  
"Fuck off." Hissed Bulma.  
  
The prince ignored her crude comment no matter how much his gut instinct was telling him to fling her across the room and end her pathetic life. "I'll call you a cab. If you want the clothes, pack them up." He said instead of doing what was almost second nature to him.  
  
Bulma stood up quietly for a moment, then she turned and walked off into the bedroom, not leaving the prince a chance to do or say anything to stop her.  
  
The horrible events earlier that night had finally buzzed away, slowly fading off into the unwanted memories in the back of Bulma's mind with the hours whizzing by like minutes to Bulma who had locked herself in the bedroom since the argument with her prince. Part of her was scared of the things he would do to her now that she had said the things he she said to her. While she was roughly packing up her clothes in the dim light of the bedroom the actual severity of what she had said began to weigh down on Bulma. She had not been too careful and she had let her mouth speak before she had actually thought things through. Bulma shoved a dress into a suitcase with a fist full of anger, snapping the clasp shut on one of her fingers absently.  
  
"FUCK!" Bulma growled. She jammed her finger into her lips trying to ease the pressure with the warmth of her lips and smoothness of her tongue. Then without even noticing it, tears began to flow freely down her face and with each second that goes by the tears appear to come down harder than before. It was then that she realized that the tears were not from the mild discomfort that was radiating from her still-throbbing finger. The tears were really about the events that had happened that day...the way things had turned out just when she thought that things with the prince could have really been something more than what his money was allowing. After a moment even the sobbing whore had to laugh, thoughts like that would get her no where. She was nothing to Vegeta, she was just a cheap bargain for entertainment.  
  
"Onna,"  
  
The voice caught her off guard. How had he gotten in there? She had made sure that she had locked the door tightly. The last person that she wanted to see now, especially since she was crying, it was he. Bulma shook her head back and forth as if trying to erase his very manifestation from the doorway.  
  
"I wasn't prepared for questions about us." She nodded her head full of blue hair. "It hurt you-" That was when the onna before him had to shake his head.  
  
"I'm not hurt. It doesn't hurt you when somebody pisses on you, it just pissed you off." Bulma spat simply, trying her best to calm her voice and to rid her face of the still-visible tears.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
Time seemed to stop. Bulma blinked and looked at Vegeta, he had apologized, he, the crowned prince of Vegetasei had apologized to a bargain basement streetwalker. Bulma's body went limp and let the tears stream down her face once more. There was no use in trying to hide it, it was clear as day. "You hurt me."  
  
Vegeta then did something completely alien to them both. He closed the space between them and brought his muscle prone arms around her shoulder. Bulma timidly rose her hand to touch his own. In as gentle a manner as he could, Vegeta sat them both on the bed and pulled her down onto his lap. The onna nearly melted into his embrace; he tightened his hold on her. "I'll make it up to you." Came his smooth whisper into her ear. Her entire body started to quake. "And you know I can."  
  
Bulma turned to him and smirked. "Yes...I know." She turned up in his arms and wrapped her own much more slender arms around his neck. Her plump breasts were being brought up to Vegeta's eye level. With each second that was being ushered by with the motions of the ticking clock, Bulma's body yearned with a passionate ache. If she didn't have Vegeta in a matter of nanoseconds, she would go insane. "Make it up to me." She moaned out, almost distraught with need and longing. She rubbed her body against his in a seductive motion.  
  
The prince felt an all too familiar tightening in the most delicate of his southern regions. "Onna..." He managed to mumble out in a strained groan.  
  
"Vegeta." She moaned again. By now she had straddled his waist and was thrashing about in a wild manner, working her hands against his shirt trying her best to rid him of it. "Take me..." Bulma all but screamed outloud.  
  
He smirked liking every bit of what she was doing to him. It pleased the prince when she was anxious and demanding, it was a side of the onna that he rarely saw outside out their bedroom. This side of her was more than just a welcome change. She shifted her body to where it did the most good along his. He heard her moan out loud again, and to think, he mused smugly to himself, that he hadn't even started to do his worse on her. As a matter of fact, he hadn't even touched her and already he had her moaning out his name. Oh the things he could do to this woman.  
  
"No onna." He said sternly standing up and taking her into his arms. "Not tonight."  
  
Bulma blinked and at that moment paled noticeably. He was stopping, why dear Kami was he stopping?! "Vegeta I-"  
  
Once more the prince let his famous smirk line his features, the onna appeared to be worried that he was really going to leave her the way she was. How could she think that he was going to leave her just the way she was, looking damn near eatable with the way sweat glistened down her body in the most sensual of ways. He shook his head and lay Bulma down on the bed, shoving the suitcase down onto the floor so that they had more room to...play, yes...play. "Don't worry onna." Vegeta loomed over towards her, closing their space. His dark murky eyes were an ocean filled with unbound sin and burning with lust. Bulma felt a heat rise within her being, suddenly Vegeta seized her mouth in his own, devouring her soul like a starved man taking his primary taste of food for the first time in years. Their tongues struggled to find each other in a wildly ravishing kiss that ripped through Bulma like a bold of lightning, stopping her heart for what seemed like an eternity. Vegeta's fingers tore wildly at the lace of Bulma's shirt, like a crazed wild animal in heat. He grunted and whispered, "Tonight onna, is for you."  
  
Bulma felt her body turn to mush. "Yes...oh Kami yes...."  
  
And with that Vegeta showed Bulma that for once, just letting back and having someone else do all the work was much more fun than it seemed.  
  
----  
  
The next day Vegeta was walking down the stairs of an office where Napa told him that there were still a few important matters, which were in dire urgency to discuss. Vegeta walked in a quick stride as the taller and much older Saiyajin followed behind him. He was trying to get in yet another word with his prince. It just so happened that the prince, however, was in a much more of a hurry than Napa had originally anticipated. Timing was against them.  
  
"My prince, I must insist that this is no time to disappear. We're in too far."  
  
Vegeta turned sharply on his heel to face the brute behind him. "Napa? Stop panicking. Draymen Heux isn't going anywhere and I don't need to spend the rest of the day watching his stock go down. I'll be in the office tomorrow."  
  
Napa knew that once the decree of the prince was said, there was nothing that could change it. All he could do was bend over backwards to accommodate the changes. "Promise me you'll read those contracts by then."  
  
The prince snorted at his lower significant. "Goodbye, Napa."  
  
"My prince, please! By tomorrow!"  
  
Vegeta shook his head and disappeared; he had other matters to attend to.  
  
---  
  
Vegeta exited out of the limo and walked to the front doors of the estate lobby. He moved jauntily towards the elevators. And even Kakkarot who was at the front desk had to take notice in the lighter step in the prince's usually stiff and menacing stride.  
  
"Good afternoon, Prince Vegeta." Kakkarot said with a formal bow.  
  
Vegeta nodded his head curtly, yet not in the least bit rude. "Afternoon." But then the prince's attention was no longer on his subject, but on the glittering jewelry display in the Estate jewelry store window. Rather than going where he had originally planned, Vegeta yielded his body away from Kakkarot and towards the window of the display for a closer look. He thought to himself for a moment then smirked before entering the jewelry store.  
  
Elsewhere, Bulma came out of the bathroom and into the living room of their estate suite, she wore a tight body framing red sequined evening gown. She looked beautiful beyond words. Her hair spilled in just the right amounts over her shoulders accenting the color of the dress she was molding. Everything on her worked it's best and played off one another allowing her the most pleasing of looks to the eye. She smiled softly to herself knowing the effect she would have on people that night. Just before her looks could go unappreciated the sound of the opening door filled the room. Vegeta entered and stopped in mid walk at the sight of Bulma. He didn't move nor make a sound  
  
Bulma began to grow nervous of his eyes on her. "D-do I look ok?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head quickly. "No...there's something missing.  
  
"Well nothing else is going to fit into this dress I'll tell you that."  
  
He walked toward her with something in his hand. "No, so maybe something in this box. Now listen onna I don't want you to get too excited this is only on loan." Slowly after he had spoke Vegeta opened the object that he held in his hand. There he revealed a princess cut diamond and ruby necklace with two matching ruby earnings. Vegeta removed them from the box as if they were about to melt if he touched them too roughly; Bulma felt her jaw drop. He walked behind her and slipped the necklace around her neck.  
  
"This is made for a princess. I think she'd approve of you wearing it tonight. There. Come look." Being the perfect gentleman Vegeta lead Bulma to a mirror so that she could admire her reflection. Bulma took in an even deeper breath than before.  
  
"Vegeta, I can't."  
  
Vegeta shook his head, couldn't she just accept it? "Silence onna, of course you can."  
  
"What if I lose it?" Bulma had to ask. She felt as if she were carrying the life of someone suspended along her neck dipping into her lower chest in the form of diamonds and rubies.  
  
He shook his head. "You won't."  
  
But Bulma wasn't going to be talked out of that so easily. "What if someone tries to steal it?"  
  
"I'll guard them and you with my life." Vegeta said convincingly before leaning in and kissing her bare shoulder. "Come now onna, we have places to be." He said to her with a smirk offering her his arm. "And people to make jealous."  
  
~*~  
  
ReViEw!  
  
ReViEw!!  
  
ReViEw!!! 


End file.
